


Predicament

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: The Ladies Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: An accident leads Hermione on an erotic adventure with Ginny that she never dreamed of. Hermione/Ginny, Sex Magic, Futanari.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Part I - The Ladies Room. Hermione/Ginny. Fluff, Crack-Fic, PWP. Post-War. FemSlash, futanari, Sex Magic.

  
Author's notes: Hermione's frustration leads to an accident that Ginny is quite keen on.  


* * *

 "Goodnight, Ginny," Hermione called out, and pulled the door to her room shut. She sighed heavily and laid down on her bed, pulling the covers up over her feet. As she lay awake her thoughts turned to Ron, and also Harry, and she hoped their Auror training was going well. It was something that was going to keep them away for several months, and Hermione had suggested that she and Ginny get a flat together in London while they were gone. Ginny had agreed - they both realized that they'd had their fill of the Wizarding world after the battles and trials of the past few years. Besides, Ginny wanted to learn more about Muggles and what better way than to get a flat in London and live among them while Harry and Ron were away? Hermione thought it would be good for them to unwind and spend time together.

 She had been right of course, and this past month getting to know Ginny, really getting to know her, had been very rewarding. They’d grown closer as friends, closer than they had all those years at Hogwart's.  The two of them just sat and talked, or went out to shop or eat at the Muggle stores and restaurants nearby. Ginny was so full of questions about everything, and Hermione enjoyed explaining about all things Muggle. It had been a nice time this past month, but Hermione was really starting to miss Ron.

 They had decided to get married, certainly, but not until he and Harry had finished their paces at the Ministry. Hermione understood their reasons, but she still disliked spending time away from him. She sighed heavily as she thought of him - that silly, lopsided grin, his messy red hair, his broad shoulders and his chest...

 Hermione's sighs turned to soft moans as her images of Ron became more carnal. They had made love many times before he left, and it had always been brilliant. She missed the noises he made when he was close to climax, the feel of his body pressing her down... Hermione groaned in frustration and pushed her pyjama bottoms down, and her knickers with them.

 Her hands drifted down her body as she imagined Ron's head between her legs, using his tongue on her pussy. Hermione began rubbing her opening and the side of her clit with two fingers, first in a circle and then more rapidly, wishing it were Ron's fingers or his cock against her folds. Hermione's breathing became more rapid and her fingers teased and pinched her clit even more as her climax came closer.

 Suddenly, Hermione's thoughts turned to Ginny - Ron's sister, because their resemblance was closer than she thought. Ginny was not at all shy around the flat and Hermione hadn't made a fuss out of it, maybe because all that pale skin and freckles reminded her so much of Ron. Besides, Ginny was not hard to look at at all. Hermione flushed at the thought and swallowed a moan as her clit throbbed with need. So close...

 Hermione reached for her wand and pointed it at her clit, still rubbing it with her free hand. She thought of Ron, and Ginny again briefly, as she readied a spell that she hoped would bring her to orgasm fantastically. _"Engorgio!"_ she commanded, but as soon as the Transfiguration left her wand she knew something was wrong. The last thing she saw was a flash of light, and she felt an unfamiliar throbbing as she lost consciousness.

 Ginny was quite startled when she heard Hermione shriek, and noticed a flash of light coming from the room.  Ginny immediately grabbed her wand and dashed down the hall to investigate.  “Hermione?” she called cautiously, expecting the worst.  There was no reply, so Ginny drew her wand and entered Hermione’s room. She was shocked to see Hermione passed out on her bed, and then even more shocked to see her laying there, wand in hand, with her legs spread, and pajama bottoms and knickers pushed down to her knees.

 Ginny stepped fully into the room, and her jaw dropped when she glanced between her friend’s legs to see... _a cock?!_ She came over to the bed for a closer look, and confirmed Hermione did have a cock right above the hood of her clit, but also retained all the parts a witch should have.  Ginny could only conclude that Hermione cast some sort of sex spell that had knocked her unconscious.  Staring at the result of the spell, Ginny couldn’t help but notice tingles in her body as she considered, although a bit flaccid, what a fine cock it was.

 After casting a spell to make sure Hermione was okay, Ginny, being the unabashed witch she was, came to the conclusion that Hermione did this to herself on purpose so the two of them could have some fun while their fiances were away.

 Growing more excited, Ginny shed her pajamas, leaving on only her knickers and laid in bed with her friend.  She positioned herself so that her head was near Hermione’s hips and then hesitantly reached out to explore this wondrous, magical cock.

 Hermione began to moan and shift in her state in response to Ginny’s touch.  Ginny glanced up at Hermione, reading the pleasure on her face, and moved her hand fully up the base of the shaft, and cupped the head in her palm as she slid it over the top to stroke the top side.  

 Hermione’s cock began to throb and pulse and grow in Ginny’s grip.  Ginny licked her lips at the sight, and gently shook Hermione awake while noticing the tingles she felt beginning to intensify.  

 "Mrmph, Ginny," Hermione mumbled as she slowly regained her senses. Then a cold shock ran down her spine, as she recalled what she was doing when she must have passed out! She didn't want Ginny to see her like this but it was too late now. Hermione opened her eyes and she was suddenly aware of a dense, hot throbbing coming from somewhere above her clit, and the feel of Ginny's body pressed against hers.

 Hermione looked down and saw Ginny lying on her side in just her knickers, grinning up at her quite wickedly. Her eyes traveled to Ginny's hand and she saw the reason for the grin - and the throbbing. Hermione's eyes went wide with surprise. _How in the bloody hell did that get there?!_ She recalled the spell she was casting, some alteration to her own clitoris to make her orgasm more powerful. She'd always been good at Transfiguration but had not been curious about sex magic, and clearly they were two different areas of study or this wouldn't have happened. Even more surprising than the result of the spell was Ginny's reaction... nearly naked in Hermione's bed, stroking her newly-grown cock with a hungry look in her eye.

 ”It’s just brilliant Hermione,” Ginny said while wetting her lips.  “Too bad you weren’t able to wake me up to show me the result of your experiment on your own, but I when I heard you shriek, I had to come investigate...and imagine my surprise...and now I can’t keep my hands off it.”  

 "Yes, ahem, well Ginny, I really didn't know if you'd be game or not." Hermione replied, playing along with Ginny's assessment. "I was embarassed about something so naughty, you see, and I figured if I just showed you..." Hermione's voice trailed off as Ginny gripped her cock firmly and traced a finger over the head. This needy, forceful throbbing that Hermione felt - _was this how wizards felt all the time?_ No wonder they wanted to shag so much.

 Hermione felt her hips move on their own, and she realized she was thrusting into Ginny's hand. Her mind raced - _could she reverse this?_ She was fairly certain she could figure it out. Ginny seemed fascinated, and her hand was moving on Hermione's shaft gently, stroking and exploring her smooth, firm flesh. Hermione sat up a little, rearranging the pillows behind her to prop up her back so she could watch Ginny's ministrations. Hermione kicked off her pyjama bottoms and her knickers the rest of the way, and spread her legs to give Ginny free reign. She felt another wave of shame well up inside her, but it was quickly stifled when Ginny leaned forwards and started to lick the head of Hermione's new cock.

 Ginny used her tongue, slowly at first, to explore every inch, running the tip of her tongue round the underside of the head, feeling it throb.  She glanced up at Hermione and swiped her tongue over the head, teasing a little and then, growing more excited, gripped the shaft at the base and took the head in her mouth, letting it pass against the roof of her mouth and then repeatedly down the back of her warm, tight throat.

 Hermione's head was swimming. She teased and pinched one of her nipples and with the other hand reached down to caress Ginny's shoulder and the back of her neck, giving her gentle pushes towards her objective as Ginny's head moved up and down. Ginny's mouth and hand were all business, and Hermione groaned with pleasure when she felt this new member totally enveloped by Ginny's soft, warm mouth. She could never have imagined doing anything like this on purpose, but it felt so lovely that she didn't dare stop.

 "How does that feel?" Ginny asked in between licks along the underside of Hermione's firm shaft.

 "That's really good, Ginny. It feels sooo good," Hermione panted as Ginny's tongue found its mark again.

 "Can you cum, Hermione? Like a wizard?" Ginny asked as she stroked Hermione's hard, glistening cock firmly in her hand, looking up at her. "You've got no bollocks, after all..."

 Hermione paused. "I don't know if this spell will go that far," she confessed. "I was... trying it out before I sprang it on you."

 "I hope you can cum," Ginny went on. "I hope it's creamy and thick, and you shoot it in my mouth and down my throat. I want to drink your cum, Hermione, loads of it..." Ginny plunged back down on Hermione, moaning and pulling her lips tight against the shaft, enjoying having her mouth stuffed full of such a big, hard cock.

 Ginny's naughty words certainly seemed to be working some other kind of magic. Hermione could feel different sensations in her cock now, and an increase in the pressure that had been building since her new member got hard at Ginny's touch.

 Hermione let herself thrust up into Ginny's mouth now, groaning as she felt that something was about to happen, a dam would break, a pipe would burst... Hermione was unprepared for the intensity of this orgasm, or the sensation of throbbing and pulsing and filling Ginny's mouth with cum, just like she'd wanted. Hermione screamed aloud with the pleasure of this new-found release and gripped Ginny's head, pulling her hot mouth down over her shaft, shamelessly pumping into Ginny.

 Hermione came forcefully and could feel every spurt as Ginny milked her cock, moaning around it as it filled her mouth. Some of Hermione's fluids spilled out of Ginny's mouth and ran down her chin, a creamy, clear fluid that looked like a wizard's cum, at least.

 Ginny pulled her mouth away from Hermione's cock, leaning back to take in the naughty magic that Hermione had conjured up. Hermione's cum was musky and warm and it mostly tasted like spunk, but there was an aftertaste that reminded Ginny of the times she'd tasted other witches. Ginny ran her fingers from the head of the shaft along the underside to the base where bollocks would be on a wizard, where the masculine shape gave way to Hermione's folds.

 "All the bits a witch should have are still here," Ginny said, running her fingers between the places where the fleshy shaft at the top of Hermione's slit met her womanhood. Hermione stifled a moan as Ginny's fingers explored her pussy. She'd focused so much on her newly-grown shaft that she hadn't realized that she still had all the sensation in the feminine parts of her sex. Ginny continued to touch Hermione's pussy, passing her fingers up and down the side of her clitoris and around her wet entrance. Ginny brought her hand back up to the head of Hermione's thick shaft, tracing around its edges.

 "This is brilliant, really." Ginny said, grinning. "I could honestly play around with this for hours on end. But I suppose that's the idea, isn't it?"

 "What about you, Ginny?" Hermione ventured. "That was amazing. I feel like... well I feel like I should do something for you."

 "I enjoyed that almost as much as you did," Ginny confessed. "But what did you have in mind?"

 Hermione sat up which prompted Ginny to sit up as well, facing her. Hermione looked Ginny over; her creamy, freckled skin reminded her so much of Ron. They were so much alike, Ron and Ginny, and Hermione recalled the naughty thoughts she had blurring between the both of them when she cast the charm. _Do I really have some sort of feelings for Ginny?_ Hermione's eyes dropped to Ginny's chest, and her pert breasts with hard, pink nipples.

 "I've never done anything like this before," Hermione went on, blushing. "I've never really thought of other witches this way." Even so, Hermione couldn't keep her hands off of Ginny any longer, caressing her breasts and her thighs... and felt her new cock stirring to life as she did so.

 Ginny smiled at that. "It's all right, Hermione, because I have. Luna and I, well... let's just say we got acquainted."

 Hermione was taken aback. "You mean..." she trailed off, with naughty thoughts of Ginny and Luna swimming in her head. "Does Harry know?"

 Ginny laughed at that. "He nearly caught us once, at school. I finally did tell him about it later, though. He was a bit shocked at first, but then he asked us what we did together, and it made him really randy when I told him." Ginny sighed and leaned into Hermione's hands as they explored her tits and her thighs. "Most wizards dream of having two witches at once," she went on. "As long as they're not left out, most wizards are keen on the idea of two witches together."

 "I suppose, but neither you nor Luna had this," Hermione replied, reaching down to grip her cock for emphasis. When she felt her own fingers wrap around her shaft, it sent a jolt of pleasure through her quickly hardening member. "Oh," she moaned, and gave her now-erect shaft a few strokes with her hand. Ginny leaned in to kiss Hermione, who accepted it greedily, moaning into Ginny's mouth. Hermione soon felt Ginny's hand on her cock and let the other witch take over. That needy, throbbing feeling was back and Hermione groaned in pleasure from Ginny's deft fingers.

 Ginny could no longer help herself now, kissing Hermione deeply and stroking her firm cock. Ginny's other hand made its way down to her center and she pushed it into her knickers, moaning while she stroked her clit and rubbed her fingertips around her sopping wet opening.

 "Oh Ginny, let me," Hermione breathed, and pushed Ginny's hand away. She rubbed the front of Ginny's knickers, right over her clit and felt how wet and warm Ginny's pussy was for her. For her... Hermione tugged the gusset of those knickers aside, moaning again to feel how soaked Ginny's folds had become, knowing that it was her making the other witch so wet. Hermione slid two fingers into Ginny's sopping entrance and rubbed her clit with her thumb.

 Ginny groaned lustily in response to Hermione's fingers, thrusting her hips down onto them. Her grip on Hermione's cock intensified, as did their kissing. Ginny stopped briefly to pull Hermione's pyjama top off so she could palm the other witch's breasts as they went right back to kissing.

 "Ginny," Hermione panted desperately, "I need to be inside you," Hermione thrust her hips needily into Ginny's hand, feeling her cock throb even more at the pronouncement of her desire.

 Ginny bit her lip and nodded, and started to push Hermione back onto the bed. Ginny looked at Hermione as she lay down on her back, and saw that her cock was fully hard, the head shining with precum. Ginny slid out of her knickers and mounted Hermione's hips. She moved to position the head of Hermione's cock at her entrance, letting her firm, throbbing shaft enter her bit by bit. Ginny leaned forwards to capture Hermione's mouth in a searing kiss as she felt her pussy being filled up by the other witch's hard member.

 Hermione put her hands on Ginny's hips as the other witch started to move, surrendering to the tight, warm feel of Ginny's cunt gripping her cock so deep within. Ginny was moving slowly, yet still Hermione moaned and panted at the feel of being deep inside a witch; _I'm inside Ginny. Is this what I feel like, when Ron is inside me?_ Hermione wondered, as Ginny continued to pull herself up and down on Hermione's throbbing cock.

 "Fuck Hermione, that's good," Ginny murmured as she continued to move, taking Hermione's cock deep in her cunt in steady strokes.

 "Sweet Merlin... Ginny, you're so fucking tight," Hermione replied, emboldened by Ginny's talk. Hermione flushed from saying naughty things, but it seemed only right to talk dirty that way, since she was the one with the cock in this situation.

 Ginny nodded and picked up the pace with her hips, thrusting down onto Hermione's cock more forcefully now, spurred on by Hermione's filthy words. "I know you can cum, Hermione," Ginny went on, "Can you fill up my cunny? I want to feel you explode inside me."

 Hermione gripped Ginny's slender hips and thrust up into her pussy hard, letting Ginny feel how badly she wanted to cum inside her. Hermione lifted the other witch up with the force of her thrusts, really pounding her now.

 Ginny sat upright, riding Hermione's cock deep inside her, grinding down on the thick shaft. "Gods, come on," she moaned, as she could feel her own orgasm approaching very suddenly, a good, deep climax from the feel of Hermione's throbbing, hot cock buried deep in her slick pussy.

 Hermione reached up and grabbed Ginny's tits roughly, squeezing them and tweaking her nipples. She kept thrusting and her vision started to blur as that bursting, breaking feeling started to build again,  catching up with her as she groaned Ginny's name hard and loud and came deep inside her pussy.

 Ginny collapsed forwards onto Hermione's chest, kissing her fiercely as she came. Ginny kept her hips moving but slowed down now, enjoying the feel of Hermione's last few thrusts deep inside her. Ginny moaned from the sensations, the mix of masculine and feminine, the feel of a hot, hard cock still pulsing deep inside her pussy, and her breasts pressed against the other witch's, creating friction between their nipples.

 "Oh... Merlin..." Hermione panted, "it's no wonder wizards want to shag all the time... that is bloody amazing..." Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny and pulled her down closer, kissing her hard.

 Ginny returned the kiss and lay on top of Hermione, enjoying the feel of their bodies rubbing together. She could feel Hermione’s cock getting soft inside her and soon she rolled of of the other witch’s body, collapsing on the bed beside her.

 Hermione put her arm around Ginny, and she curled up next to her. Ginny seemed very relaxed but Hermione’s mind was swirling with so many thoughts. The sex with Ginny had been brilliant, but she still felt ashamed. Ginny had been quite eager, and that had helped, but Hermione had never considered anything this kinky on purpose, let alone with Ginny. It made her wonder if she’d been holding it back all along, or if she was turning into a sex-starved pervert.

 The other problem plaguing Hermione’s mind was this magic. It had been unintentional and uncontrolled, and Hermione was worried that she would have difficulty cancelling it. Right now, however, with Ginny curled up beside her, the prospect of more of this magic didn’t seem bad.

 “Can I sleep in here, Hermione?” Ginny mumbled against her shoulder.

 “Sure,” Hermione replied. “It will be nice to have some company in bed.”


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: An accident leads Hermione on an erotic adventure that she never dreamed of. Hermione/Ginny, Sex Magic, Futanari.  


* * *

Hermione awoke, and at first she was disoriented; then she remembered why Ginny was in her bed. She looked over at Ginny, who was sleeping turned away on her side. The sheets were only pulled up to her waist and Hermione could see Ginny’s messy red hair falling all over her back and her shoulders in the moonlight. And then Hermione realized why she had woken up.

 Hermione lifted the sheets, and even in this dim light she could see that her cock was fully erect. _What was I dreaming about?_ She wondered as she reached down to explore the head and shaft. Hermione ran her fingers up and down the side of her cock, shivering from the sensations. With her fingertips, she traced a circle around the head and she felt the return of that dense, needy throbbing. She looked back over at Ginny her thoughts turning wicked.

 Ginny awoke to gentle caresses and kisses on her back, and she could feel Hermione snuggled up behind her. Ginny shifted a little, moving towards Hermione, when something hard and fleshy touched the back of her thigh. Hermione moved closer to Ginny and started to rub her thigh and push the sheet off, running her hands up and down Ginny’s side and leg.

 “Ginny, I...” Hermione began, “Is this all right?”

 Ginny nodded, and reached back to caress Hermione. “Yes, I want you to,” she replied, reaching between their bodies to find Hermione’s cock and stroke it with her hand.

 Hermione needed no further encouragement and shifted behind Ginny, till they were spooning close together, and slid her cock into Ginny’s cunt from behind. Hermione moaned from the pleasure of it, being sheathed in Ginny’s tightness, and for a moment just lay beside her, caressing her thigh and feeling the throb of her cock deep inside Ginny.

 Ginny wiggled her arse which moved Hermione’s shaft inside her slick channel, making her moan. She lifted her arm and put it on Hermione’s thigh, encouraging her to thrust.

 Hermione started to move her hips in a slow rhythm, sliding in and out of Ginny and causing delicious friction with her own breasts against Ginny’s back. Hermione kissed the back of Ginny’s neck and moaned against her skin as she felt her cock throb inside Ginny’s pussy. Hermione recalled when Ron had shagged her like this and what he did to make her feel better. Hermione found the top of Ginny’s slit and started to rub the redhead’s clit as they moved.

 Ginny moaned and gripped Hermione’s thigh, urging her on. Hermione rubbed Ginny’s clit in circles and up and down the side, and Ginny thrust her hips back into Hermione’s, feeling her orgasm coming on.

 “Hermione, I’m gonna cum,” Ginny panted and then groaned in pleasure, gripping Hermione’s cock tightly deep inside her as she came hard around her throbbing shaft.

 Hermione’s thrusts grew more forceful as she felt Ginny cumming - she wanted to bury herself inside Ginny, to feel her warm tightness enveloping her completely, and the feeling overwhelmed her as her climax approached. Hermione kept rubbing Ginny’s clit and kissing her neck as she thrust hard, panting and grunting from the effort, and soon she moaned Ginny’s name as her cock throbbed inside Ginny’s tight opening, filling her up as she came.

 Hermione caught her breath and wrapped her arms around Ginny. She held Ginny tight, kissing her neck and whispering how brilliant she was, how good she felt. A sheen of sweat made their bodies slick and Hermione’s skin felt tingly as they rubbed together. Hermione was still hard, but sated, and she gently thrust in and out of Ginny’s tight cunt, feeling the pleasure of being inside a witch. _It’s no wonder wizards want this all the time,_ she found herself thinking again. Hermione could feel every inch as she pushed and pulled, sliding in and out of Ginny’s warm, wet opening.

 Ginny felt that Hermione seemed content now, and she moved her hand, finding her engorged clit so easily. She felt so warm and the feel of Hermione holding her and telling her how brilliant it all was made her excited again. Ginny rubbed her clit slowly, savoring the slow, rocking thrusts that Hermione had settled into, and shifted her hips a little so that the head of Hermione’s cock stroked against her g-spot. Ginny bit her lip and before long she came again, contracting around Hermione’s cock.

 “Did you just...?” Hermione trailed off, because she felt the sensations around her erect shaft, as it was still buried inside Ginny.

 "Yeah...” Ginny sighed. “You feel so good, Hermione, so thick and hard inside me. So good....” Ginny rolled her hips and groaned, and even though her clit was sensitive she rubbed it sparingly, knowing that she would cum again.

 Hermione felt Ginny’s arm moving, and it seemed that the stimulation kept her hard inside Ginny, but she didn’t think she could cum again...at least with her cock... Hermione moved her arm to her own thigh, and down across her arse, around to get at her opening from behind, the same direction she was fucking Ginny from now. She felt that she was very wet down there, and all but neglected since she’d grown her cock, so when she pushed two fingers inside her cunt Hermione nearly swooned and she thrust forwards into Ginny.

 “Oh yes!” she groaned, and let her fingers pump in and out of her slick, warm channel as she rocked against Ginny’s body. Hermione moved her legs so she could reach her own pussy more easily and continued to masturbate as she thrust into Ginny, a bit more urgently now as her female orgasm approached. Her cock was throbbing and felt warm and so hard inside Ginny, the sensations adding to the pleasure she felt deep in her cunt as she finger fucked herself.

 Ginny braced against Hermione’s thrusts, moaning and moving her hips in time with Hermione’s cock sliding in and out of her pussy. Ginny groaned as another orgasm washed over her body. Hermione’s cock felt impossibly hard inside her, and Ginny could actually feel it throbbing when Hermione drove deep, as if she knew right where Ginny’s g-spot was.

 “Come on, Hermione,” Ginny urged, “please cum for me again.”

 Hermione rubbed her thumb across her clit a few times, feeling the place where the base of her shaft was connected, and also letting her fingers explore where her cock was sliding in and out of Ginny’s tight hole. Hermione pushed her cock deep into Ginny and her fingers deep into her own pussy, moaning loudly as her orgasm came closer and then broke over her body, leaving her shuddering in pleasure as every nerve was stimulated. Insensible, Hermione could still feel that pressure and throbbing in her cock, and as soon as her female orgasm ended, her cock twitched and erupted inside Ginny, filling her with cum again. Hermione slid her fingers out of her pussy and grabbed Ginny’s hip, holding her steady as she finished her hard, deep thrusts.

 “Oh gods,” Ginny moaned, feeling heady from getting fucked so well. “Bloody hell, I was so horny with Harry gone. This is so good, Hermione... such a brilliant, naughty idea.”

 “I’m glad you approve,” Hermione replied, feeling a little guilty that Ron would most likely not approve. Still, now that she’d gotten a taste for this, she wanted to see what kinds of magic there might be that she and Ron could use... with their normal bits, of course.

 “Mmm, that’s nice,” Ginny murmured, sated. “Don’t stop if you’ve got more in you,” she said, rocking her hips back into Hermione slowly. Ginny felt sleepy again, but she didn’t want Hermione to pull out of her pussy - she’d missed being filled, and even if she wasn’t going to cum again she didn’t want Hermione to stop.

 Hermione appreciated Ginny’s sporting attitude, and braced her body against Ginny’s, still penetrating her from behind.  “I want to try one more thing before we get back to sleep,” Hermione said. Ginny murmured her assent and Hermione kissed the back of her neck.

 Hermione lifted her top leg slowly and planted her foot on the mattress, so her sex was exposed, then tilted that leg away from Ginny, and slid her hand between their bodies. She started to rub her clit again, slowly at first, and tried to keep the rest of her body still, not thrusting into Ginny too much. Hermione was trying to focus on the feelings in her pussy now. Even as she felt her female orgasm quickly building from rubbing her clit and sliding two fingers in and out of her pussy, Hermione also felt her cock stirring to life yet again, as if the two orgasms were connected. Sure enough, the feelings became too much to bear again and Hermione pumped Ginny’s cunt with her cock slowly as her clit throbbed along with her shaft. Hermione bit her lip and came quietly, gripping her fingers in her pussy as her cock pulsed inside Ginny, filling her with cum yet again.

 Ginny stirred as she and Hermione explored the possibilities of Hermione’s new anatomy, wiggling and moaning a little as she felt Hermione thrust and cum inside her for a third time, making her pussy feel slick and warm. She was excited to partake in this sort of kinky magic, because she knew this sort of thing was all new for Hermione and Ginny didn’t mind it, even though she was thoroughly sated for the time being.

 Hermione sighed and put her leg back down, embracing Ginny again. She slid her cock in and out of Ginny a few times, savoring that pushing and pulling sensation, then slid out all the way, snuggling up with Ginny and drifting off to sleep, letting the rest of the naughty possibilities chase her into her dreams.

 *****

 Hermione awoke again and this time Ginny was not in bed beside her. From the light in the room, it was late morning at least. She could hear the telly from the living room and she figured that Ginny had awoken before she had. Hermione stretched and went to take a quick shower. She was careful to give her cock the minimum washing up she thought necessary, lest she spend two hours in the shower masturbating. Hermione toweled off and cast a drying charm on her hair when she got out. She went to her dresser and put on a clean pair of pyjamas and knickers, since she didn’t want to go out just yet. Hermione knew she needed to find a counterspell for this magic, and the shops that would have such things were open late anyhow.

 Putting on her knickers became an adventure in itself, since there was not enough room in them for her cock. Hermione tried pushing her cock down the front along her slit, but that proved far too uncomfortable, even flaccid as she was. She ended up pushing her cock up against her belly and pulling the waistband of her knickers up over the head. She pulled up her pyjama bottoms and took a few steps, satisfied that she could walk like this.

 Hermione smelled food being cooked, but she was not ready for the sight that greeted her when she walked into the kitchen. Ginny was humming a tune and seemed nearly done cooking breakfast, but it wasn’t the food that put Hermione off her guard - it was the fact that Ginny was doing so in just her pyjama top and white knickers. Hermione had seen all this before, of course, but now that she had a cock it had an entirely different effect. She tried to conceal it, but as she sat down she could feel her cock stiffening from the visual stimulation of Ginny in her knickers.

 Ginny turned to see Hermione sitting down and she smiled. “I thought we should eat breakfast together,” she began, “and then maybe decide what we’re going to do today.”

 “Sure, right Ginny,” Hermione agreed, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. She was trying desperately not to stare at Ginny’s perfect, round arse, or her shapely legs, or her neck or her thighs... Hermione had a new appreciation for a wizard’s lust, and how visual it was, as she imagined all the things she’d like to do to Ginny right now.

 Ginny set the table and brought breakfast over to it, sitting down across from Hermione as they ate together. Ginny wondered if Hermione had cancelled the sex spell yet, but she didn’t want to bring it up. Hermione seemed content to talk about recent events in The Daily Prophet and Ginny followed along, smiling and acting like nothing was amiss. If it turned out that Hermione wanted to pretend that last night hadn’t happened, well, Ginny would be disappointed, but she wouldn’t have held it against her friend.

 When they were finished Ginny stood up and cleared the table, taking all the dishes to the sink. She turned on the water and cast her mother’s favourite household charms on the dishes so they would wash themselves, humming contentedly.

 Hermione watched as Ginny did the dishes and wiped down the counter. Ginny bent down to get a sponge out of the cupboard, and her pussy mound was pressed against her knickers when she did so - Hermione could see the outline of Ginny’s labia perfectly. She stifled a groan when Ginny fumbled with the sponge and bent over more, showing her perfect arse framed beautifully by plain white knickers.

 Hermione’s cock was hard now, straining against her own knickers, and she hoped that Ginny wouldn’t notice but she pushed the front of her pyjama bottoms down a bit to relieve some of the pressure. Ginny straightened up but she was still bent over the counter slightly, at such a nice angle that Hermione had a splendid view of her bum and the backs of her thighs.

 Soon, Ginny was nearly finished and Hermione could take it no longer in any case. She stood up and stepped out of her pyjama bottoms, then pushed her knickers down just enough to free her cock. Hermione took quick steps over to the sink and was behind Ginny, putting her hands on the redhead’s shapely hips.

 “Oh! Hermione, you gave me a start,” she confessed. “I hope you enjoyed breakfast.” Ginny bent at the waist a little, leaning back into Hermine and she felt what she was hoping to feel against her arse - _Hermione had kept that glorious cock!_

 “I did,” Hermione panted, kissing the back of Ginny’s neck. “And even though you don’t normally have dessert after breakfast, I hope you’ll make an exception.” Hermione spun Ginny round and guided her over to the kitchen table but stayed behind her, entranced by the sight of Ginny’s glorious arse.

 Ginny quickly got the idea and bent over the table, putting her hands on it. She looked back to see a wicked, lusty expression on Hermione’s face. Ginny moaned a little and leaned over the table, fully presenting herself to Hermione and shivering in anticipation of a hot, dreamy shag.

 “Oh Hermione, yes...” Ginny moaned, hoping to spur Hermione on, “fuck me right over this table you naughty witch.”

 Hermione blushed at Ginny’s bold urgings, and put one hand on Ginny’s hip and with the other pushed the gusset of Ginny’s knickers to the side, teasing her opening with a fingertip.

 “Couldn’t keep my eyes off you, Ginny,” Hermione said huskily.

 “Well, you’ve seen it all before,” Ginny chided, wiggling her hips back and forth.

 “True, but I didn’t have this before,” Hermione replied and thrust into Ginny’s tight pussy in one stroke. Hermione hooked her thumbs in the waistband of Ginny’s knickers and pulled the redhead back and forth on her cock, watching her firm shaft as it slid in and out of Ginny’s pink cunt.

 “Oh gods Ginny, I’m watching it... moving in and out of you.” Hermione moaned, seeing her new cock move as she pumped it in and out of Ginny’s tight opening. It felt so good, and watching it felt even better. “Your pussy’s so tight, Ginny, you feel so good...” Hermione gripped Ginny’s hips firmly and really started to thrust deep and hard, the movements seemed to get easier as the pleasure mounted. Hermione watched as her cock disappeared in and out of Ginny’s wet opening, and soon enough she was moaning Ginny’s name and cumming deep inside her.

 Ginny braced herself across the kitchen table and squealed in pleasure as she felt Hermione cum, feeling Hermione’s hot fluids spurting inside her. As Hermione’s thrusts slowed, Ginny moved her body, pulling herself back and forth on Hermione’s hard, hot cock, feeling her own climax coming on soon. Ginny reached down and after just a few moments of rubbing and pinching her clit she came, moaning Hermione’s name and thrusting back against her.

 Hermione pulled out of Ginny when her pleasure had finished and spun her around, kissing her fiercely and taking her pajama top off, palming her tits as she pressed her against the table.

 Ginny took Hermione’s top off as well, feeling the other witch’s hard, brown nipples. Ginny took off her knickers and looked down, seeing that Hermione’s still-hard cock was sticking out over top of the waistband of a pair of red knickers. She fondled Hermione’s firm shaft, feeling it coated with their fluids. Ginny hopped up onto the kitchen table and pulled Hermione closer. Ginny kept kissing and caressing Hermione, letting her legs dangle widely off of the table as she sat on the edge and explored Hermione’s cock and slid a finger under Hermione’s knickers, finding her clit.

 “So they’re connected then? You cock and your clit?” Ginny asked, tracing circles round the head of her cock and in Hermione’s folds.

 “Yeah,” Hermione breathed, “I can cum like a wizard and a witch, but it seems that whenever I cum like a witch I cum like a wizard right after.”

 “Sounds nice,” Ginny grinned, and pulled Hermione forwards, wrapping her legs around Hermione’s waist. Ginny positioned the head of Hermione’s cock against her slick opening and Hermione stepped in, sliding her firm, throbbing shaft into Ginny’s cunt. “Feels nice, too,” Ginny sighed. Ginny saw that Hermione was looking down, watching her cock as it slid in and out of Ginny’s wet, pink folds. Ginny leaned back and braced herself with one arm, and with the other ran her fingers along where she and Hermione were joined together, till finally her fingers settled on her clit, rubbing and teasing it in slow circles while Hermione fucked her in a steady rhythm.

 Hermione continued to enjoy the feel of the pushing and pulling on her cock, in and out of Ginny’s sweet pussy. She watched Ginny playing with herself and Hermione set her feet apart as she stood facing Ginny, pushing her knickers down so she could get at her own pussy. Hermione moaned as her fingers found her clit, and she traced circles around it and rubbed the hood, feeling where the fleshy folds gave way to the underside of her hard shaft at the top.

 “Sweet Merlin, Ginny, you feel so good. This feels so good.” Hermione continued to masturbate as she fucked Ginny, letting the pressure build and the orgasm that was mounting from her own pussy grow in strength.

 “Come on, Hermione,” Ginny urged, rubbing her clit more intensely now as she felt Hermione’s cock start to swell and pulse inside her. Ginny tightened her legs around Hermione’s waist and pulled her closer. Ginny moaned as her orgasm welled up and shook through her body, causing her to shudder from the force of her climax.

 Hermione put one hand on Ginny’s hip, holding the redhead steady as she thrust harder now, no longer taking it easy. Hermione continued to rub her clit and play with her pussy as she fucked Ginny in firm, deep strokes. Hermione could feel both orgasms coming on hard, and she rubbed her clitoris furiously as she came, and then came again, spasming around her fingers and throbbing deep inside Ginny.

 Ginny lay back, lifted her legs up and spread them, bracing her heels on the edge of the table. She moaned and rolled her hips in time with Hermione’s thrusts. Ginny could feel Hermione’s cum oozing out of her pussy and pooling in the crack of her arse. Ginny rubbed her breasts and played with her nipples, reveling in the feeling of _getting fucked_ , because that what Hermione was doing now, hard and deep and good like a wizard.

 Seeing Ginny lean back, Hermione wanted to try something different with the redhead’s legs. She put her hands under Ginny’s knees and lifted, and Ginny obliged, moving with Hermione’s hands. First Hermione lifted Ginny’s legs and pushed them even farther apart, remarking at how flexible Ginny was. Hermione looked down at Ginny, who was rubbing her own nipples and moaning softly, eyes closed, clearly enjoying whatever Hermione had in store for her. Hermione blushed at her friend’s wanton surrender, and her own unchecked lust.

 Hermione lifted Ginny’s legs up straight, with her feet near Hermione’s head, and put the redhead’s freckled calves against her breasts, and promptly gasped from the pleasure of this feeling and this angle.

 “Oh Ginny,” Hermione moaned, “so deep...”

 “Gods, yes,” Ginny moaned, opening her eyes to see Hermione’s face framed by her pale legs. “Give it to me, fuck me hard.” Hermione’s cock was rubbing her so right at this angle, and Ginny groaned and arched into Hermione’s deep thrusts.

 “That’s it, now put your hands on my thighs, Hermione,” Ginny urged, “hold me steady while you fuck me.”

 Hermione blushed at Ginny’s directions, because she had been shagged like this a few times herself, but she followed them nevertheless and discovered that the leverage gave her deeper thrusts. Hermione moaned from the pleasure again, and watched Ginny writhe and rub her tits while Hermione fucked her good and hard. Soon that familiar bursting feeling mounted and Hermione came again, deep inside Ginny’s sopping wet pussy.

 Like the night before, Ginny had already had her fill but she didn’t want to stop Hermione now, because she had finally let go and unleashed the kinky witch that Ginny had suspected was hiding inside of her all along. Hermione looked so good, hair all messy, face intense and flushed as she finished her thrusts inside Ginny’s tight hole. Ginny wondered how long she’d been holding back.

 After she came, Hermione pulled Ginny upright and kissed her, seeing how sweaty and exhausted she looked, even though she was smiling, glowing and happy.

 “I never imagined that when I finally had a chance to be intimate with you, that you’d have one of these,” Ginny said when she sat up, pointing at Hermione’s cock. “You always seemed so conservative. Not that I mind of course. It’s good.”

 “Oh Ginny, I couldn’t have imagined any of this either. I really never knew I had this in me.” Hermione kissed Ginny and stepped away, letting her cock slide out of the redhead’s thoroughly wet entrance.

 Hermione picked up their clothes and Ginny took hers, muttering something about taking a shower. Hermione went back to her room and pulled on a day robe and a fresh pair of knickers, not bothering with Muggle clothing.

 Ginny’s confession got her thinking. This whole thing was an accident, or was it? Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at her cock.

_“Finite Incantantem,”_ Hermione intoned, and she felt a tingle but the cock did not transfigure itself away as she expected. In fact, there was no change at all. And that only left one explanation - _Hermione had accidentally cursed herself_! She clapped her hand over her mouth to keep Ginny from hearing the scream that was welling up within her. How could she have been so careless?

 Hermione knew that sometimes the incantation did not match the magic. It was possible to speak the words of one spell and think the words of another, or to silently cast a spell altogether, but since she had not done this on purpose, Hermione did not know the counter-curse, or even the initial incantation.

 Frustrated and ashamed, Hermione sat on the edge of her bed and cast _Accio_ on a few well-known Transfiguration books that sat on shelves in various parts of the flat. As they arrived Hermione began to reference them in turn, looking for some clue about body part transformation that would help her unravel this curse. Hermione was angry with herself - she of all people knew better than to be careless with magic, and here she was, trying to unravel something she’d done herself.

 Ginny finished her shower and went down the hall to see what Hermione was up to, only to dodge a large, heavy book as it floated down the hallway. When she arrived in Hermione’s doorway she saw that her bed was strewn about with books and Hermione was engrossed in reading.

 “Are you working on something, Hermione?” Ginny asked.

 Startled, Hermione looked up. _Oh Gods,_ she thought, as Ginny was only wearing a towel that didn’t hide too much. _Please, not now..._ Hermione tried not to look at Ginny’s delicious curves too much, lest that stirring in her cock begin again.

 “Um yes,” Hermione replied, “I’ve had an idea and I can’t seem to find any examples in any of my books.” Hermione sighed and closed the book. “I have to go out and look for the proper tome. It may take a while.”

 “Do you want me to come along?” Ginny asked, drying her hair. She was concerned, because Hermione looked a bit flustered.

 “Ginny I appreciate it, but it’s going to be terribly boring looking for the book I need, if it even exists,” Hermione said plainly. “I’m sorry to do this, but you know how I get when I have an idea that I think is going to work, if I can find the right spell.”

 “Well all right, I’ll go shopping while you’re gone, then,” Ginny replied. She smiled and turned to go back down the hall to her own room, wondering if the spell that Hermione was looking for was more naughtiness. She surely hoped so.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: An accident leads Hermione on an erotic adventure that she never dreamed of. In search of answers, she finds them in in unexpected place. Hermione/Pansy, Sex Magic, Futanari.  


* * *

Hermione did not want to be standing here, even though she was sure that no one would accost her. She’d just spent several fruitless hours in the bookshops of Diagon Alley, looking for some sort of clue that would help her with this curse. She knew the answer lay down this alley, Knockturn Alley, but she was still loathe to go looking for it.

Hermione straightened her shoulders and walked down the dark alley, darker even than the early evening would attest. All sorts of shady characters did business here and even though the violence had tapered off, Hermione was on her guard as she approached the shop at the end of the alley’s first twist to the left.

                The Black Rose  
            Romance, Lust and Satisfaction

Hermione pushed the door open and was immediately confronted by a variety of heady, intoxicating aromas. They really lay it on thick here, don’t they? She thought as she looked around. Hermione saw all sorts of naughty devices whose purposes she could only imagine lining the shelves. There were also potions, boxes and against one wall what appeared to be a very impressive book collection. In spite of its lurid topics, Hermione appreciated a good library, and she moved past shelves of phalluses and other wicked toys to see what tomes they had.

“Heard you come in, no use denying it,” called a vaguely familiar female voice from an unseen back room. “Speak up if you need anything specific, otherwise feel free to browse.”

Hermione thought she knew the witch, but since she couldn’t see her she didn’t know for sure. Hermione started to look through the books that the shop had on hand. Many of them were banal love potions and charms, but a few were dedicated sex magic, and Hermione thought that would be the best place to start.

Reading and referencing these books was not like ordinary magic. There were illustrations and concepts on the pages that made Hermione blush, and gasp in shock, and stifle a moan with her own desire. They were also making her cock very hard, straining uncomfortably in her knickers. Hermione finally found a few decent books that had good sections on sexual Transfigurations and she started to gather them up for purchase when a now-familiar, condescending voice sounded behind her.

“I don’t believe it,” the black-haired witch said. “Granger.” She pointed at the pile of books that Hermione had singled out for purchase. “I sure hope that covers everything.”

Hermione blushed furiously and set the books on the counter. “Parkinson,” she nodded curtly. “What are you doing here?”

“Of course you didn’t know,” Pansy laughed. “This is my shop. I’ve run it since... we all got out of school,” she finished awkwardly.

Hermione was taken aback. She felt a flash of anger at the Slytherin for all those times they’d clashed in school, but right now Hermione needed a solution to her problem and she couldn’t afford to fly off the handle.

“Well, yes, I didn’t know,” Hermione said. “A fine collection of... books you have here,” she said, waving her hand to gesture at the shop in general.

“Right. Books.” Pansy looked at the spines of the tomes that Hermione held. “Transfiguration? That always one of your best subjects.”

“How would you know what my marks were?” Hermione retorted, feeling insulted.

“We all competed with you, Granger,” Pansy explained. “Tried to get better marks, tried to prove Pure-Bloods were just better at magic without trying,” Pansy sighed. “None of that matters anyway. You’re a paying customer in my shop, so I want to see to it you’ve got everything you need to make whatever you’re planning spot on.”

“Yes. I’m sorry,” Hermione said, letting her anger fade. “I’m hoping that what I’m looking for is in here. I’m fairly certain I’ve narrowed it down.”

“Well for obvious reasons it’s strictly no refunds here,” Pansy said. “I wouldn’t want you to get all this home and none of it work out.” Pansy looked Hermione over, and then caught her gaze directly. “What sort of experience are you looking for? The more I know, the more I can help you.”

Hermione didn’t trust Pansy... but she came across as confident, and damn her if she hadn’t turned out looking very fit, with longer hair, a brighter smile, and a sexy air about her... Hermione felt that stirring in her cock again and sighed. She explained most of her situation, and her theories about the unspoken thoughts behind the spell, but she left out certain things, like who she’d been shagging rotten these past 48 hours.

Pansy listened patiently and didn’t speak until Hermione was finished, nodding when she agreed with speculations that Hermione made. “I can tell you right now that none of those books will help you,” Pansy said, “and I’m pretty sure I know what happened, and also possibly to undo it. But on one condition,” Pansy licked her lips and looked down at the front of Hermione’s robes.

“Show me.”

Hermione was aghast. Blackmailed! She should have suspected that dealing with Parkinson would have become illicit. However, she was in such a spot that she had no choice. The thought of spending several days or weeks looking for the counterspell, with no background in sexual magic herself, did not appeal to Hermione at all. Ashamed, but still holding her head high like any Gryffindor would, Hermione stepped behind the counter and opened her robes. She’d only worn a skirt and a blouse, since it wasn’t cold and she didn’t want to restrict her cock if it had gotten hard again. Like it was now.

Hermione lifted her skirt, pressing it flat against her belly, and pushed her knickers down just enough to let her firm cock spring free from its confinements. Hermione sighed in relief and watched as Pansy’s eyes lit up in delight.

“Oh Hermione it’s gorgeous,” Pansy gushed. “You did this on accident?” Pansy looked up at Hermione’s face. She was loath to show the Gryffindor such admiration but it really was brilliant.

Pansy started to sink to her knees in front of Hermione, her eyes full of this big, hard cock, throbbing and dripping with precum, that Hermione Granger, of all people, had brought into her store. Sod it all, it was a brilliant transfiguration and the kinky pleasure of watching Hermione squirm was all the more worth it.

Hermione watched in shock as Pansy knelt down in front of her. Pansy looked up and licked her lips, and all Hermione wanted was to stuff her cock in the Slytherin’s pouty little mouth. She nodded in response to Pansy’s question.

“Yes, it was an embarrassing accident, are you happy now? Please get up, I’d like to see about that counterspell.” Hermione was cross, not because Pansy was teasing her, but because she suddenly wanted to fuck Pansy so bad it made her head swim.

“Oh, you fulfilled your end of my demand,” Pansy went on, undoing the front of her robes to reveal a black silk chemise, giving Hermione an excellent view of Pansy’s full, round tits from where she stood. Pansy moved her head closer to Hermione’s cock. “Whatever happens now is on the house.” Pansy reached forwards and teased the head with her fingertip. “Besides I need to examine this to see if my suspicions are correct.”

Hermione squirmed and nodded briefly, so embarrassed but so turned on because she didn’t want Pansy to stop; she wanted Pansy to suck her off. Pansy tilted her head to look at the underside of Hermione’s cock, keeping one fingertip on the head while she pulled Hermione’s knickers down in the front.

“Amazing.” Pansy traced her finger down the underside of Hermione’s throbbing shaft to the place where it melded with her clitoris, and then down to her entrance. “A perfect line from head to cunt. Seamless. It’s hard to believe this was an accident.”

Hermione blushed furiously from the embarrassment, but also because she knew that Pansy was trying to compliment her magic in her own way. “Can it be duplicated, after we apply this counterspell of yours?” Hermione ventured as she hastily unbuttoned her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. “I don’t know the first thing about sex magic, but I’m pretty sure it’s something that others might want to try.”

“I’m one of them, but not in the way you’d think,” Pansy laughed. Feeling bolder since Hermione was disrobing, she tugged Hermione’s knickers down and off, and Hermione stepped out of them. Pansy ran her fingers around Hermione’s wet opening and gripped the base of her firm shaft. “You said there’s shared sensations, when you are climaxing like a witch?”

“Yes, Pansy,” Hermione breathed, both answering her question and giving her permission.

Pansy looked up at Hermione. She seemed so desperate, and seeing her out of control was a turn-on for Pansy’s dark Slytherin heart. Without further ado, Pansy decided to make up their minds for them. She slid Hermione’s cock into her mouth, and two fingers into her sopping pussy right after.

Hermione groaned and put both hands on Pansy’s head, twisting her fingers in the Slytherin’s dark hair and pumping her hips, letting her hard cock slide in and out of Pansy’s mouth. Clearly, Pansy had more experience at this than Ginny had, but Hermione put that out of her mind as she moaned and fucked Pansy’s tight, warm throat. Pansy’s fingers in her wet cunt were brilliant as well, sliding in and out and stimulating both of Hermione’s sexes.

Pansy relaxed and let Hermione control the pace, calmly taking all of Hermione’s cock down her throat. She started to rub Hermione’s erect clitoris with her thumb, groaning in approval at Hermione’s renewed thrusts.

“Pansy,” Hermione moaned, “you want it in your mouth, right?” She looked down at Pansy to see her nodding and pleading with her eyes. Hermione could learn a thing or two about sucking cock from Pansy, but right now she was more interested in cumming in the Slytherin’s naughty little mouth.

Pansy looked up at Hermione and popped her cock out of her mouth. “Cum in my mouth, Granger,” Pansy found herself saying, the dirty thrill of it making her core tingle in excitement. Pansy worked two fingers in and out of Hermione’s pussy and rubbed her clit faster now, using both hands to finger-fuck and rub Hermione’s clit and using only her mouth on her cock.

Hermione leaned back and moaned in release, shuddering and panting as her feminine orgasm was chased and intertwined with the orgasm exploding in Pansy’s mouth. Hermione’s vision blurred and her body shook with the pleasure of it, cumming so hard around Pansy’s fingers and in Pansy’s mouth. She looked down to see Pansy backing her cock out of her mouth, taking the last few spurts of Hermione’s thick, creamy cum on her tongue.

Pansy held Hermione’s cum in her mouth, tasting the musky flavors of a wizard’s cum mixed with a witch’s pussy juices. Pansy needed this clue to unravel this transfiguration, but she knew Hermione would never have accepted that up front. Sure I’ve got the cure, but first I have to suck your cock. Pansy brought Hermione down from her orgasms, kissing the head of her cock and rubbing her clit slowly. When she stood up her mouth was full, not having swallowed it.

“Hab a taste,” Pansy suggested, talking made difficult by a mouthful of cum.

“Oh,” Hermione was hesitant, but decided to try since it had been good enough for Ginny. She leaned forwards and Pansy kissed her, letting Hermione’s cum pass to her mouth. She closed her eyes and then opened them again as it was surprisingly good, and tasted... different.

“It tastes like a wizard, but it also tastes like me,” Hermione said.

“Indeed,” Pansy replied. “That was lovely. And now for that counterspell. Follow me.” Pansy shed her robe as she strode into the back of the store, throwing it over a chair as she made her way into a darker, more secluded area.

Hermione still didn’t trust her, but that sway in her hips, and that arse... She had new appreciation for the expression “letting the little wizard do the thinking.” Hermione hastily gathered up her skirt and her knickers before she followed Pansy - or more accurately, followed Pansy’s firm, round arse wherever she led.

Pansy stopped at a black leather chaise in a corner which had a table and a bookcase nearby. She sat down and motioned to Hermione, bidding her to sit beside her on the chaise.

Pansy leaned over to the bookcase to get a spellbook and Hermione couldn’t help but look down the front of her chemise at Pansy’s firm tits again. Hermione took her wand out of her robe pocket and put it on the table next to Pansy’s, then took off her robe and deposited it along with her other clothes on the floor before she sat down next to Pansy.

“What I believe you have done is a version of a curse that a wizard invented to show witches the pain and uncomfortable throb of a wizard’s lust.” Pansy started to explain as she flipped open a book to the appropriate page, showing the curse to Hermione. “He conjured up this magic as a punishment for a paramour that had criticized him for being too lusty, and only desiring her as a sex object,” Pansy went on. “What this wizard’s paramour didn’t understand was that wizards always want to shag us, even if they love and respect us. Their desire never goes away.”

Hermione nodded, looking at the curse as it was described on the page. She agreed with Pansy’s explanation for the most part as well, because she’d seen Ron looking at her that way. Hermione was not surprised to see such Dark magic in Pansy’s hands, but was glad that Pansy had the reference in spite of its source.

“Even now when I was looking down at your mouth before you sucked my cock...” Hermione sighed, remembering that delicious moment, “and when you led me back here, I couldn’t keep my eyes off you even though...” Hermione sighed, “well let’s face it, I grew up hating you. I’ve never liked you, and I still don’t really trust you.”

Pansy approved of the Gryffindor’s honesty even though she would never say so. “I was told to hate you,” Pansy started, “by people who aren’t in charge of anything now, so it doesn’t matter what they think.”

“None of that’s important,” Pansy went on. “What is important is that you’ve duplicated this curse, but you’ve made it better. The wizard’s original version shut off all feelings to the witch’s cunt, but yours does not. Your magic is less of a punishment or a curse.”

“It doesn’t feel like it’s less of a curse,” Hermione sighed, shifting in her seat. “I mean, look at it.” Hermione looked down, indicating her erect cock. “Even though I just came, I am still hard, and I want to...” Hermione stopped, embarrassed.

Pansy nodded. “That’s the part that is still a torment, I think,” Pansy went on. “When you’re faced with some visual stimulation, it’s more intense because you’re not a wizard. You haven’t had a lifetime of erections or the experience of dealing with having so many of them go unsatisfied.” Pansy looked at Hermione’s cock again, licking her lips.

Hermione recalled being at home with Ginny, and she realized that Pansy was right. Even now, Hermione’s eyes were looking up and down Pansy’s legs, and she could see the tops of her stockings and her knickers as the chemise rode up. She wanted to fuck Pansy, push her onto the chaise and have her way, and from the look Pansy was giving her she was game anyhow.

Pansy leaned over and put her hand on Hermione’s thigh, moving in to kiss her. Hermione was returning the kiss hesitantly and Pansy smiled when she saw that Hermione was closing her eyes. Pansy started to caress Hermione, opening her blouse and rubbing her tits as she deepened the kiss.

Hermione moaned into Pansy’s mouth and just let the lusty feelings she was having guide her, never mind who she was making out with. It was really showing the power of this magic, because here she was, making out with Pansy Parkinson, a witch she’d despised in school. Hermione let her hands roam over Pansy’s thighs and hips, pushing up her chemise and seeking out the silk knickers she wore underneath. Hermione pressed her hand against Pansy’s thigh and pushed it up towards her core, feeling how wet the gusset of Pansy’s knickers were.

Pansy pulled Hermione’s blouse over her head and undid her bra, and then pulled her own chemise off and discarded them on the floor with the rest of Hermione’s clothes. Pansy stood up, undid her bra and slid out of her knickers, standing naked in front of Hermione.

“Do you like what you see?” Pansy said teasingly, running her hands up her sides and cupping her breasts.

“I see a witch who’s begging to get fucked,” Hermione answered, “so yes, I like it very much.” Hermione stood up and kissed Pansy hard, pleased to hear the witch moan in surprise as she returned it. Hermione moved Pansy back down onto the chaise, turning her so that the Slytherin knew she was getting fucked from behind.

Pansy complied with Hermione’s direction, crawling onto the chaise with her arse in the air. She shivered in anticipation and with the kinky pleasure of it, letting her arse sway as she put her arms over the back of the chaise to support herself for a good, hard shag.

Hermione knelt on the chaise behind Pansy, moving forwards to line her cock up with Pansy’s opening. Hermione decided to tease Pansy, rubbing her pussy with her fingers and barely sliding her cock against Pansy’s eager, wet cunt.

“Fuck, Granger,” Pansy moaned, “get on with it.”

“I’ll decide when you’re ready,” Hermione said crossly. She found herself enjoying the torment she was forcing Pansy to endure, revenge on the Slytherin for all those times at school.

Hermione continued to tease Pansy’s wet slit with her hard, throbbing cock, rubbing the head against her slick opening and against her clit. Pansy must have really enjoyed the blow job earlier, because her cunt was nearly dripping it was so wet.

Hermione spread Pansy’s labia with her thumbs and put the head of her cock against Pansy’s opening, shuddering from the feel and how turned on she was from watching it. Seeing Pansy’s pink opening and her pussy made Hermione’s cock throb even more, and finally she could not take the teasing any longer. Still holding Pansy open, she slid her cock into the witch’s entrance, watching her hard shaft penetrate Pansy and shivering from the pleasure of that sliding, enveloped feel around her cock.

Pansy groaned, feeling Hermione’s cock filling her up. She knew Hermione was tormenting her and she didn’t mind. This whole experience was so delightfully kinky and perverse that Pansy wasn’t going to interrupt Hermione - she knew that the Gryffindor would fuck her hard like she wanted soon enough.

Hermione settled into a rhythm, moving her hips in steady thrusts. The act of thrusting was easier now and Hermione watched as those movements pulled and pushed her cock in and out of Pansy. Hermione looked up and saw that Pansy was looking back, watching her, and the wanton look on Pansy’s face made Hermione moan and push deeper into Pansy’s cunt.

“You feel good, Pansy,” Hermione breathed.  “Tight and hot. You must have enjoyed sucking this cock.”

“You wouldn’t have believed me if I said it was research,” Pansy retorted, leaning back against Hermione’s thrusts. “But yes, I did enjoy it.”

Hermione moaned and thrust deeper into Pansy, the dirty talk spurring her on. She gripped the Slytherin’s hips tighter and really started to give it to her hard now, pumping in and out of her slick pussy. Hermione felt that bursting feeling start to build again, and drove deeper on every thrust as her climax got closer.

“Gonna cum inside you, Pansy, since you’re gagging for it,” Hermione panted. She drove deep into Pansy’s cunt and leaned forwards, grabbing her tresses. Hermione twisted her fingers in Pansy’s hair as she finished her thrusts, spurting deep in Pansy’s pussy.

Pansy moaned and came around Hermione’s cock, her head swimming from the wonderful shag, better than many of the wizards she’d had. She bent at the waist, arse in the air and rested her body against the cushion of the chaise, panting hard from her release and the exertion. She turned to see Hermione’s face, flushed and intense, and groaned from the pleasure of seeing someone so strait-laced let go so completely. This was what she lived for.

Hermione slowed her strokes, bringing them both down, and caressed Pansy’s arse and her sides. Soon she slid her softening cock out of Pansy’s cunt and gently pushed her over, lying on the chaise next to her. Pansy straightened out and lay next to her, reaching for her wand on the table and for the tome they had been reading earlier.

“It was the taste, and the fact that you can cum, and also that your witch’s bits still work. All of those were clues, you see.” Pansy lay next to Hermione and they sat up, reading. “Actually there’s another volume that may have a better counterspell. Sex, Revenge, and Submission on the bottom shelf.”

Hermione leaned over to grab the volume and was surprised to feel Pansy’s soft hand on her thigh, caressing her as she bent down and took up the book. Hermione grinned to herself, suddenly feeling quite comfortable with all of this. She also reached over to get her wand, and Pansy’s hand moved down to her arse, grazing her slit from behind before Hermione turned over and sat up again. Pansy was trying to look innocent as she licked Hermione’s fluids off of her fingers and turned the page.

“This is all so strange, but it doesn’t feel like it at this moment,” Hermione began as she turned to the page Pansy indicated. “Some days I really did hate you. And now here we are, shagging and talking like we were old friends.”

“That’s the true power of intimacy,” Pansy replied. “You’ll notice I didn’t say ‘sex’. Anyone can have sex, without intimacy. And they often do. Intimacy breaks down barriers. Turns enemies into lovers. But it can also be treachery’s greatest weapon. It’s the greatest pleasure and the deepest hurt.”

Hermione paused and turned to look at Pansy, dumbfounded. “Pansy, that’s one of the wisest things I’ve ever heard anyone say.” Hermione leaned over to kiss Pansy, her eyes open this time. She wasn’t embarrassed, and just let herself feel Pansy’s lips and the taste of her mouth.

Pansy moaned and regretted it when Hermione pulled away. “Right. I think I found it.” She tried to clear her head and focus on the spell at hand. “How about if we try this incantation here and then this one here,” Pansy said, pointing at different spells, one in each book.

Hermione nodded at Pansy’s suggestion and then stood, placing both books on the table beside the chaise. The idea for the counterspell was already forming in her head, but she needed to work out the exact details. She turned to face Pansy and looked down at the Slytherin, who looked so delectable stretched out on the chaise. She felt her cock stirring again, and looked down to see it hardening as Pansy watched.

Pansy smiled and pulled her legs up and apart, exposing her wet cunt to Hermione’s gaze. “Looks like someone doesn’t want to go away,” she laughed, seeing Hermione get hard again at the slightest visual stimulation.

“Oh sod it all, this has been fun,” Hermione flustered. “I’m going to miss it.” She held her wand in one hand still, and let the other find her erect cock. “Come to think of it I never wanked,” she admitted as she gripped her cock and stroked up and down. The movement sent shivers up Hermione’s backbone and she thrust into her hand.

Pansy sat up and spread her legs very lewdly, putting her thumbs on her pussy lips and holding them open wide so that Hermione could see her cunt.

“Shouldn’t retire it before you’re satisfied,” Pansy urged as she played with her pussy, watching Hermione’s hand move up and down her burgeoning shaft.

“Too right,” Hermione admitted, stroking her cock as she watched Pansy masturbate along with her. Hermione saw Pansy using her fingers on her wet, pink opening, rubbing her clit faster and breathing harder as her climax approached.

“You gonna cum watching me play with myself?” Pansy asked, finger-fucking herself deeper as Hermione’s hand moved.

“Yeah,” Hermione said, and stepped closer to Pansy. “All over your tits.” Hermione hadn’t seen her entire load shooting out of her cock before now, and she moaned in naughty delight to see her orgasm spraying all over Pansy’s tits and neck, and even a few spurts against her cheek. Hermione’s climax coated the Slytherin’s nipples in hot, creamy cum and dripped down the side of her face.

Pansy finger-fucked herself to a hard climax as Hermione’s warm cum covered her, watching the ecstasy in the Gryffindor’s face as she came. Pansy moved her face closer to Hermione’s cock and licked up the last few drops from the head, swirling her tongue around freely.

Hermione sighed and tried to straighten up. She offered her fingers to Pansy who licked them clean.

“This thing really is a curse,” Hermione stated, pointing at her still-erect cock. “I’ve got to get rid of it.”

Hermione turned to ponder the spells in both books, and how to weave them together. She had to recall the intent she had when she miscast the Engorgio spell, and how best to frame that within a command and a wand gesture.

Pansy lay more demurely now, but that didn’t stop her from drawing her fingers across Hermione’s cum, collecting it and spooning it into her mouth. She rubbed it into her nipples and cleavage, idly playing with herself while she watched Hermione make the final adjustments on the curse and its counter.

Hermione found quill and parchment nearby the bookshelf and started writing out the description for the new spell. She sat briefly beside Pansy a few times, writing it down and sussing out the details in her head. Pansy watched and gave her opinions, but Hermione had already worked out most of the details earlier. It was just a matter of casting it, and dispelling it.

“All right I’m ready to try this,” Hermione began, and prepared her wand.

“Steady on,” Pansy said, standing up. “Hadn’t you better test it first?” Pansy picked up her wand and looked at Hermione. “Have you worked out the initial transfiguration?”

“Well, yes, but I was going to cancel it first.”

Pansy shook her head. “You need a subject for the entire process,” she said. “What’s the first incantation?”

“Pansy I can’t ask you to be a test subject,” Hermione replied, shocked. “What if I’m wrong?”

“I’ve been watching you. I’m sure you’re right. Stop doubting yourself like a Hufflepuff.”

“The primary incantation is ‘Volubilis Insumo’ and the wand movement is thus,” Hermione said, drawing a strong arc in the air. “Focus on the feelings, if that makes any sense.”

“It makes perfect sense,” Pansy replied. “And you need a full test from start to finish to see if it’s the same, anyhow.” Pansy pointed her wand at her clitoris and made the wand movement while saying “Volubilis Insumo!” quite forcefully.

Pansy was stunned with the sensations and Hermione steadied her, sitting her on the chaise. “Are you all right?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah, just a little woozy,” Pansy replied. She spread her legs and looked down, and to both of their amazement a cock was growing in Pansy’s crotch in the same place that Hermione’s was - right above her slit. Pansy yelped in surprise and congratulated Hermione.

“Bloody hell Granger, it works! Oh the fun I am going to have with this!” Pansy touched it, and shivered from the sensations.

“It’s throbbing,” Pansy said, “like it needs to be buried deep inside someplace warm and wet and tight.” Pansy tried to compose herself but found it difficult. “Now to see if...” Pansy trailed off as she reached down to play with her pussy. “Oooh yes, witch’s parts still working as well.” Pansy squirmed and lay back on the chaise, wantonly masturbating both cock and cunt.

Hermione watched, fascinated. It was really working! She was proud of herself, that she had figured out this part at least. She hoped the counterspell worked as well as the transfiguration.  
Hermione couldn’t help herself as she watched Pansy masturbating... she sat down next to Pansy and started to pull on her own cock as well. She was hard again and the two of them wanked both of their sexes, quickly cumming all over the chaise and one another.

“Bloody hell that is some potent lust,” Pansy heaved, panting from the exertion. She shook her head to clear out the cobwebs and pointed her wand at the thick cock between her legs. “Right then. What’s the counterspell?”

“With a wand movement like thus,” Hermione said with a sharp flick from right to left, “Say ‘Renovo Insumo.’”

Pansy duplicated the wand movement and the incantation and they both watched as the cock vanished, and Pansy’s sex returned to normal. She touched herself experimentally, and nodded that her witch’s parts were working fine.

“Well, what are you going to do with this?” Hermione asked as she stood to dispel her own cock.

“Me? It’s your bloody spell, Hermione Granger,” Pansy laughed as she sat up. “I only provided the research material,” Pansy said as she gestured to the books, and then ran her hand up her side, indicating that the tomes and the sex were equally important. “What are you going to do with it?”

Hermione paused and blushed. “I’m proud of it, but for obvious reasons I don’t want my name on it,” she said. “You’ve my permission to market it if you like.” Hermione looked down at the cock she’d had the past two days and sighed. “I’m almost loath to get rid of it, but I can’t go around like this all the time,” Hermione said wistfully.

“Renovo Insumo!” Hermione said, and felt a tingling pull at her mons, and then the cock vanished and her sex returned to normal.

Pansy sat up. “It’s a brilliant contribution to sex magic,” she said. “I’ll make a copy of this parchment while you get dressed.” Pansy got an extra parchment and started writing as Hermione gathered up her clothes and put them on.

Hermione watched as Pansy finished transcribing the spell onto her parchment. Pansy was still naked, still had cum on her skin, and was still a puzzlement to Hermione. She had seemed so cruel in school, and Hermione supposed that she had never had gotten to know the real witch behind the facade. She guessed that none of them had. However, it seemed Pansy had no trepidations about taking Hermione’s spell and using it herself - not that Hermione minded.

“Right, well, I suppose this is it for the time being,” Hermione said awkwardly as she took up her copy of the spell.

Pansy stood up and put on her chemise. “I’ll walk you to the door, Granger,” she said. “This was very unexpected, but very pleasurable.  Please, drop by any time. And if you’d like those books you selected, they’re on the house. This spell and the lovely evening more than makes up for it.”

“Thanks, I actually think I will.” Hermione stopped at the counter and Pansy scooped the books into a bag for Hermione to carry.

“And bring Ron next time, will you? I have some lovely ball gags that you both might find attractive,” Pansy said, grinning.

Hermione blushed in the doorway. “Yes, thanks again,” she said, and turned to go.

Pansy watched as the door closed and sighed, then turned to go back into the secluded room behind the counter. Only this time, she passed the cum-stained chaise where she and Granger had fucked and made her way to another room further back in the shop. She sat on a long, dark couch in front of the floo and lifted her chemise up in the front, exposing her slick, pink cunt.

“Volubilis Insumo,” She said, and watched in delight as the cock grew again. She began to masturbate as she activated the floo.

“Blaise?” she said as his face came into view. “I’m incredibly bored and randy tonight and I wondered if you’d come over. I have something I think we both will enjoy.”

*****  
As Hermione made her way home, she was struck by how easy it was to move about without the cumbersome phallus she’d been managing these past two days. The walk to the floo in Diagon Alley had felt so different, without the extra baggage in her knickers. When she reached the door to the flat, she was alarmed at how late it was, and hoped Ginny wasn’t worried... or cross.

Hermione tucked away the books she’d gotten at the Black Rose in a bookshelf in the hall, and saw that Ginny’s door was shut. She assumed that Ginny was asleep, so she went to take a quick shower before she went to bed herself.

Hermione toweled off and went to her dresser naked, finding a pair of knickers and pyjamas in the dark. She heard someone stir in her bed, and she realized that Ginny was sleeping in her room. Hermione’s heart stirred at how incredibly sweet that was, and chuckled to herself that perhaps Ginny was also hoping for a late-night shag like the one before.

Walking towards the bed, Hermione could see that Ginny was only wearing a thin pair of white knickers and nothing else. Ginny’s skin looked so perfect in the moonlight, and Hermione could feel herself desiring Ginny, even though the cock was gone. Ginny’s firm, perfect tits rose and fell with her breath and Hermione pushed her hand into her knickers, rubbing her clit from the sight. Apparently the magic had after effects, or Hermione had never looked at a witch that way before, and now that she had she could appreciate the stimulation regardless.

Hermione pressed her palm against her pussy and debated. Before, when the spell had been an accident, she was worried that she wouldn’t be able to cancel it. If Ginny hadn’t been so game, these past two days would have been torture. But here Ginny was, in Hermione’s bed, and she wasn’t going to take this for granted.

“Volubilis Insumo,” Hermione said, and climbed into bed with Ginny, feeling her cock growing back again, coming to full erection as she kissed Ginny’s thigh.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: An accident leads Hermione on an erotic adventure that she never dreamed of.  
Hermione/Ginny/Harry, Anal, Sex Magic, Futanari.  


* * *

The next afternoon, Hermione and Ginny appeared in the living room of their flat, and Ginny immediately fell on the couch, giggling and snorting hysterically. Hermione straightened the front of her skirt and tried to regain her composure after they had apparated so hastily, and also from the reason for it.   
  
“I can’t believe you let that pervy bloke get so far,” Ginny laughed, rolling off of the couch and onto the floor.   
  
“Yes well, I wasn’t expecting to get felt up in the Underground on the way back from Kings Walk, either.” Hermione was blushing furiously at the embarrassment of the situation which Ginny found so funny. When the two of them had been coming back from shopping, a pervert had shoved his hand up Hermione’s skirt in the subway car, and the reaction of said pervert when his hand found a cock in her knickers had been calamitous at best.  
  
“I’m glad you think all of this is funny,” Hermione said, sitting in the chair to the right of the couch, still blushing several shades of deep red. Ginny was in tears she was laughing so hard.  
  
“Well, I just hope that makes him give up groping innocent Muggle women in the Tube,” Hermione said, and then started to giggle herself. Now that she was away from the situation she could see the humor in it, at least. “Are you going to be all right?” Hermione asked Ginny, because she seemed like she was having a seizure.  
  
“I’ll be all right... I just need to... breathe,” Ginny panted, trying to gather her wits. “The look on that bloke’s face was priceless,” Ginny went on. “Sweet Circe, that was absolutely the last thing he was expecting to feel when he got his hand up your kit.”  
  
“He was thrown off by the rest of me looking real, because it is,” Hermione laughed. “It all happened so fast, really, and we were packed so tight in that car, I didn’t have time to do anything but run after the doors opened.”  
  
Ginny nodded and pulled herself back up onto the couch. “I’ve never apparated in the loo before,” she admitted. “First time for everything.”  
  
“I can still hear him yelling, too,” Hermione grinned. “He swore like a sailor. No wonder he can’t get a bird so he doesn’t have to feel them up in the Underground.”  
  
Ginny turned to look at Hermione. “You’re all right aren’t you?” she asked. “He didn’t hurt you or anything.”  
  
Hermione shook her head. “No honestly it all happened so fast, I barely felt his hand on my...”   
  
“On your what?” Ginny asked, grinning.  
  
“On my cock,” Hermione finished, blushing.  
  
“You’re sure you’re okay? You know, down there?” Ginny asked, sliding her body onto the floor and crawling in front of the chair where Hermione sat. Ginny put her hands on Hermione’s thighs and pushed her skirt up, exposing her knickers and her stocking tops . Ginny could see that Hermione was rock hard, and the weeping head of her cock was poking out of the top of her yellow knickers.  
  
Hermione forgot all about the embarrassment and focused on Ginny’s hungry look and the shape of her mouth. “I think perhaps you had better have a look, just to make sure,” Hermione breathed, shifting forwards in the chair.  
  
Ginny put her tongue against the head of Hermione’s cock where it stuck out of her knickers, licking off the precum. She then pushed Hermione’s knickers down bit by bit, tasting each exposed bit of cock flesh as it came into view.   
  
“Nothing amiss so far,” Ginny said between licks. “Well, apart from you’re a witch, and you have a lovely, hard cock.”  
  
Hermione moaned and twisted her fingers in Ginny’s red locks, panting and squirming from the slow, teasing licks that Ginny was giving all up and down her needy, throbbing cock.   
  
Ginny had uncovered Hermione’s cock entirely, and leaned away from Hermione long enough to pull her knickers off. Hermione sat up briefly so Ginny could get them off her hips and then sat down again, her arse closer to the edge of the chair this time. Ginny didn’t waste any time, and used her hands to stroke Hermione’s cock and clit. Ginny leaned in and started to lick Hermione’s pussy while she used her hand to stroke her firm, throbbing cock as well.   
  
“Oh sweet Merlin, Ginny,” Hermione groaned, “That is so good. Your tongue feels so good there.”  
  
“I like the taste of your cunt, Hermione,” Ginny smiled up at her, working her hard shaft as she spoke. “You forget I liked witches before you grew this,” Ginny said, gripping Hermione’s cock for emphasis. Ginny went back down to lick Hermione’s opening and lave her clitoris from top to bottom in wide, flat strokes with her tongue.  
  
Hermione could only lean back and appreciate how much Ginny liked witches, and she could feel a powerful orgasm uncoiling deep in her cunt and spreading out into her walls and her clitoris, so alive with sensation. Ginny definitely knew a thing or two about making a witch cum, and Hermione nearly forgot about the corresponding feelings in her hard cock as Ginny continued to stroke it.  
  
“Gods Ginny, don’t stop, pleasedon’tstoprightthere!” Hermione wailed as she came, a very powerful pair of orgasms threatening to rob her of all reason. Her clitoris danced underneath Ginny’s tongue, and as the ecstasy reached unbearable levels her cock started to twitch and shoot out thick jets of cum, which Ginny tried to catch in her mouth and on her tongue. Some of it landed on her neck and the front of her shirt, and in Hermione’s lust-addled vision Ginny looked so gorgeous, face smeared with cum and cunny juice.   
  
Ginny licked her lips and cleaned Hermione up. “All is well down here,” she said, grinning. Ginny stood up and shed her clothes, and took Hermione’s hand, bidding her to stand up.  
  
“Let’s go to the bedroom,” Ginny directed, pulling Hermione’s top off.   
  
“Sure.” Hermione followed Ginny down the hall to Ginny’s room this time, with its Quidditch posters and odd Muggle items that Ginny thought were interesting. Her collection did not rival her father’s for which Hermione was grateful, but none of that mattered anyway as Ginny kissed Hermione and undressed her.  
  
Hermione was hard again, of course, and Ginny crawled onto the bed suggestively, wiggling her bum and holding it in the air.   
  
“Shag me like this, from behind,” Ginny demanded.  
  
Hermione stood next to the bed, behind Ginny, and lined herself up with Ginny’s sweet, wet opening from behind. Hermione wasted no time sliding into Ginny’s tight cunt and thrusting deep and steady, taking pleasure from Ginny’s pussy the same as she was giving.   
  
“Oh Gods that’s nice,” Ginny moaned, “You fuck me so good, so deep, Hermione.”  
  
Hermione blushed form how thick Ginny was laying it on with the dirty talk today, but decided to play along since it was clearly making Ginny feel good.  
  
“Your pussy feels so good, Ginny,” Hermione said, “you’re a perfect fit.”  
  
“I’ll say,” said a hidden, male voice in the room. “You two look really good together.”  
  
Hermione stopped thrusting inside Ginny and froze, terrified. Who was in here? My wand is two steps away, I’ll never get to it...  
  
“Please don’t stop,” Ginny moaned, “I’m getting close.” Ginny looked behind her to see Hermione’s horrified look. “It’s only Harry in his cloak,” she said reassuringly.  
  
While that explained why she could not see who was here, it did not mortify Hermione any less. Here she was, under the effects of deviant sex magic, shagging Harry’s fiancee rotten. What Harry must think of me! Tears sprang to Hermione’s eyes and she pulled out of Ginny, sitting on the bed.  
  
“Oh Harry, I’m so sorry, these past few days I’ve been caught up in a curse of my own making,” Hermione sobbed, and then looked up to see that Harry had taken the cloak off, and that he was naked underneath. Hermione had now reached the maximum level of embarrassment she could take, and she fled the room, tears in her eyes..  
  
“Hermione wait, come back!” Harry called after her. “Oh bloody hell, Ginny, I’ll go get her.”  
  
Ginny gave a frustrated grunt. “How about we both go follow her?”  
  
Hermione closed the door to her room and she was about to cast the counterspell that would vanish her cock when there were two knocks on the door, and Ginny and Harry were pleading to come in. She wiped the tears from her eyes and threw on a robe, trying to regain her composure before she opened the door.  
  
“What are you doing home from Auror training anyhow?” she demanded from Harry, putting him on the spot. Harry hadn’t covered up and Hermione blushed, trying not to look at his hard cock.  
  
“We’re on a three-day furlough,” Harry began. “Well, I am at least. Ron is on extra duty, brushing up on potions because he bollocksed up a mixture and set fire to a lab at the Ministry.” Harry tried to step into Hermione’s room. “Can we come in and talk? We didn’t mean to embarrass you.”  
  
Hermione opened the door and a still-naked Harry and Ginny came into the room and sat close to each other on her bed. Hermione stood and looked at the two of them, sitting beside each other holding hands. She felt guilty, and she was angry and embarrassed, but these two were her friends and she wanted to give them a chance to explain.   
  
“Why did you sneak into Ginny’s room?” Hermione demanded.  
  
“I was hoping to surprise her”, Harry replied, “but it turned out I was the one getting the surprise.”  
  
“I told Harry that I was planning on seducing you when he and Ron were gone,” Ginny admitted. “I thought you’d catch on, when I told you what I did with Luna. I’ve always liked you that way, Hermione, I was just too scared to do anything about it in school.” Ginny looked up, and pointed at Hermione’s crotch. “And then I found you with that spell cast on yourself and I figured it was for me, for us.”  
  
“It’s brilliant, too,” Harry said. “First class transfiguration.”  
  
Hermione looked down and realized that the front of her robe was open and they both could see her cock. It was still slick with Ginny’s fluids and standing at attention.  
  
“When did you two get so bloody kinky?” Hermione chided, but between Harry’s praise and Ginny’s looking desperate for more she decided not to close her robe, so they could see both her cock.   
  
“You’re the one with a cock and a cunt and you’re calling us kinky?” Harry retorted, laughing. “It’s the last thing I expected to see. Ginny said she was going to seduce you, and that was fine by me, but I had no idea you’d be using some naughty sex magic as well.” Harry put his arm around Ginny. “Not that I object, since Ginny likes it so much.”   
  
“Hermione, I can’t leave you like that,” Ginny said, ”You look like you’re ready to burst. No need to wank when you can finish shagging me, yeah?”  
  
Hermione looked at Harry. “You’re all right with all of this?” she asked, blushing again as she realized how hard she still was, and that she really did want to finish fucking Ginny even with all the embarrassment and interruption. “It would be one thing if I wasn’t wearing this,” Hermione pointed to her cock. “I just wonder how we’ll all feel about this tomorrow.”  
  
“I’m all right with it, yeah,” Harry said. “I was expecting Ginny to have already slept with you when I came back.” Harry stood up and looked at Hermione, and his eyes had that mischievous twinkle as he went on. “It’s not like you’re some bloke shagging Ginny behind my back. You’re my best friend... and Ginny’s been gagging for a taste of your quim since Merlin only knows. The fact that you cast some naughty sex spell doesn’t change my feelings.”  
  
Hermione was conflicted for a few moments but the pleading look in Ginny’s eyes and Harry’s easy smile let her know that there was nothing wrong. She slid her robe off of her shoulders and saw Ginny’s eyes light up. Ginny quickly turned and crawled onto Hermione’s bed on all fours, and resumed the position she’d been in before. Hermione followed but this time saw Harry move up to the front of the bed, offering his cock to Ginny’s mouth. Oh she’s going to suck his cock... while I... Hermione thought as she got into position behind Ginny.  
  
Hermione paused for a moment before she penetrated Ginny, watching the younger witch eagerly sucking Harry’s cock. Harry looked up and saw that Hermione was watching and gave her a disarming grin as Ginny worked her mouth up and down his hard, throbbing shaft. Hermione moaned and took hold of Ginny’s hips when she saw this, and thrust into her fully, making her yelp in pleasure and surprise.  
  
Ginny was in pure bliss, with Harry’s cock in her mouth and Hermione fucking her from behind. She focused on Harry’s firm cock, which she had missed very much along with the rest of him. Ginny lavished Harry’s member with kisses and licks in between taking it deep in her throat, savoring that musky smell and taste of a wizard.   
  
Hermione slowed her pace, taking her time to look at Harry as he laid back at the head of the bed, his eyes focused on Ginny. He was moaning a little, but mostly he was watching Ginny’s mouth moving up and down on his cock. Hermione looked down, to see her own hard cock buried deep in Ginny’s tight little cunt, and she knew all too well how stimulating it was to watch.   
  
Ginny moaned and thrust back against Hermione’s cock, because she sensed that Harry was going to cum pretty soon and she wanted Hermione to catch up.   
  
“Cum in my mouth, Harry,” Ginny urged between licks, “I’ve missed the taste of your spunk.”  
Harry groaned and thrust up into Ginny’s hot mouth, wanting to give her what she was asking for.  
  
Hermione took hold of Ginny’s hips firmly and laid into her, thrusting forcefully now that she could see Harry was close to cumming. Right when Harry threw his head back in ecstasy, Hermione plowed into Ginny’s tight cunt, cumming hard deep inside her. Hermione could see that her orgasm was on pace with Harry’s as he thrust into Ginny’s mouth, and it appeared that Ginny caught all of Harry’s cum and swallowed it greedily, as she didn’t see a single drop escape.  
  
Ginny rocked back and forth between the two cocks that filled her, feeling Hermione still thrusting deep but slower now, and Harry getting soft in her mouth. Finally she moved forwards and felt Hermione slide out of her pussy and lay on the bed next to Harry.   
  
Hermione sat up and looked at the two of them, her friends, and recalled what Pansy had said about intimacy. About how it was a great but delicate power that must be respected. Hermione hadn’t touched Harry, and even though she’d grown up with him and largely regarded him as a brother, there was still a stirring in her feminine parts when she looked at his firm, toned body, his masculine chest and shoulders.   
  
“Well,” Hermione sighed, “That was fun.” She moved up on the bed and lay on the opposite side of Ginny, caressing her as Harry did the same. “Do you two want to be alone now or...?” Hermione asked, sitting up to look at them.  
  
Ginny whispered something in Harry’s ear, and Hermione could swear that he blushed a little.  
  
“No, Hermione, please stay,” Harry said. “We’d like to rest a bit and then Ginny wants to try something different with the both of us,” Harry explained.   
  
“Well all right,” Hermione said, grinning. “If it made you blush I’m sure it’s wicked.”   
  
Hermione laid back and let her mind wander, relaxing after the embarrassment and the sex that had followed. She missed Ron, and she wished he’d come home as well. Then again, if Ron had walked in on she and Ginny shagging, Hermione was sure he wouldn’t have handled it as smoothly as Harry did. Hermione had seen a great many naughty things on the shelves and in the books in Pansy’s shop, and she was looking forward to trying some of them with Ron. Who knew an accident like this would open her up to being so wicked?  
  
Hermione looked over at Harry and Ginny again, who were making out and caressing each other. Ginny was playing with Harry’s cock as Hermione watched, stroking him and running her fingers over every inch of his hardening member.   
  
Ginny sat up and swung her leg over Harry, straddling his hips. Hermione couldn’t take her eyes off of them, and her hands drifted down to her cock and clit as she watched Ginny tease Harry’s cock with her pussy, letting his hard shaft slide up and down in her wet slit. Harry turned his head and looked over at Hermione, watching her as Ginny toyed with him.  
  
“So you can feel everything, in both parts?” Harry asked, tilting his head towards Hermione’s crotch.   
  
“Yeah,” Hermione replied, sliding two fingers in and out of her pussy. “But if I cum like a witch, I also cum like a wizard right after regardless.” Hermione explained as she continued to masturbate, unable to help herself as she watched Ginny taking Harry’s cock shallow in her cunt in teasing penetration.   
  
Ginny slid down Harry’s cock slowly, and when he was all the way in she just rocked back and forth, feeling him grind and throb deep inside her pussy. Ginny leaned down to kiss Harry and Hermione both a few times. Then Ginny sat back up and looked at Hermione, with a pleasured but hesitant look on her face.  
  
“I wonder if you’d help me with something really kinky I’ve always wanted to do,” Ginny asked Hermione. “Now that Harry’s here I really want to try.”  
  
“This seems to be my week for expanding my horizons,” Hermione replied, laughing. “I’m sure it can’t be any kinkier than anything we’ve done so far.”   
  
“I want you to fuck my arse while Harry is in my cunt,” Ginny said. “I want to feel both of your cocks inside me.”  
  
Hermione gasped in surprise, and her eyes widened. She couldn’t have been more wrong about Ginny’s desire not being any kinkier than anything they’d done so far.   
  
“Won’t that hurt, Ginny?” Hermione asked honestly, and blushed when Ginny and Harry laughed.  
  
“Ginny likes it in the arse,” Harry explained, seeing Hermione’s distressed expression. “I thought it odd at first, but seeing how much she likes it made me stop worrying whether it hurt or not.” Harry went on. “By ‘something she hasn’t tried’ she meant a cock in both holes - I’ve shagged her in the arse before.”  
  
Ginny nodded after Harry spoke. “The thing is, I’m a dirty witch and I like it,” Ginny said, grinning. “Hermione, would you please?”  
  
Hermione sat up and shook her head. Could this week get any stranger? She thought as she sat up and fetched her wand. Hermione got out of bed and walked around to the foot of it, and got a very stimulating view of Ginny’s cunt stuffed full of Harry’s hard cock. She was moving her arse up and down and Hermione watched Harry’s bollocks twitching and saw him thrusting up into Ginny as she moved. Hermione had seen Ginny’s arsehole before, when she’d shagged Ginny from behind, but she never looked at it as a place to put her cock. Hermione got on the bed and knelt behind Ginny, between Harry’s legs, and moved forwards into position.   
  
“Go slow at first,” Ginny directed. “Once you’re in, push all the way in slowly, then stop. Hold it there ‘till I say I’m ready for you to start moving.”  
  
Hermione felt better with Ginny’s direction, and pointed her wand at Ginny’s arse, casting a cleansing and lubricating charm that she’d read in the books she got at Pansy’s shop the night before. Hermione put her hands on Ginny’s hips and positioned herself against Ginny’s tight rear entrance. She thrust forwards slowly, until the head of her cock had penetrated the tight ring of muscle, and moaned at how tight it was. This is so wicked, Hermione thought as she pushed further into Ginny’s arse. It was very tight and it felt different to Ginny’s cunt, and when Hermione was all the way in, she stopped as Ginny had asked.  
  
“Oh gods,” Ginny moaned, “That’s so good.” She leaned forwards onto Harry, kissing him deeply as she felt Hermione all the way in her arse. “I can feel both of you rubbing together inside me.”  
  
Hermione realized she could feel Harry’s cock sliding inside Ginny, rubbing against her from the other wall of Ginny’s pussy. It was so filthy and naughty that Hermione had to struggle to keep her composure. Hermione leaned in and started kissing Ginny’s spine up towards the back of her neck, and Ginny straightened up.  
  
“All right Hermione, you can start moving,” Ginny panted, and Hermione could hear her voice quaver from the overwhelming sensations she was having.   
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny and pulled her closer, cupping her breasts as she started to thrust in the redhead’s tight arse. Hermione was trying to go slow to enjoy the sensations, but she didn’t know how long she’d last, so she focused on making it good for Ginny. Hermione kissed the back of Ginny’s neck and her ear, massaging her breasts and nipples as she thrust inside Ginny’s arse at a slow pace.   
  
“You look so happy, all stuffed full of cock,” Harry said. Hermione looked down at him and saw that he was clearly enjoying this as well.   
  
“Oh, this feels so good, you two,” Ginny was melting in Hermione’s arms.  “Hermione, you should try this at least once...”  
  
Hermione felt Harry shift and looked down over Ginny’s shoulder to see that he was reaching for Ginny’s clit, looking to send her over the edge. Hermione sped up as much as she dared, thrusting a little faster, laving the back of Ginny’s neck with kisses and tweaking her nipples.  
  
Ginny wailed aloud as her orgasm shuddered through her body with such force that she was in tears, feeling both hard cocks inside her sliding back and forth as her cunt and arsehole tightened up in her pleasure. Ginny fell forwards onto Harry, panting, and kissed him hard.   
  
“You look so happy,” Harry said. “I’m glad we had a chance to try this with someone we know.” Harry looked up at Hermine and smiled.   
  
“That was so bloody amazing,” Ginny said. “You feel so good inside me.” Ginny straightened up again and put her hands on Harry’s shoulders. “Now fuck me, both of you.” Ginny grunted, her voice raspy. “Give it to me hard and deep. Cum in me.”  
  
That was all the inspiration Harry needed, and his hips started to move. Hermione could feel his cock moving inside Ginny, and she tried to match his thrusts in her cunt with her own thrusts in her arse, in and out, faster and harder as they raced to orgasm. Hermione knew she wasn’t going to last long at all like this, because Ginny’s arse was so wickedly tight. Hermione thrust harder as Harry did the same, and they pounded Ginny between them, who was clearly enjoying it from her moans and squeals.   
  
“Gonna cum soon, Hermione,” Harry said, his voice tense. “Let’s fill her up at the same time.”   
  
Hermione just tried to stay apace of Harry, because he was tensing up and thrusting more desperately. Hermione could feel her climax mounting and just thrust deep and hard, groaning as she felt that bursting sensation approach. Hermione pushed all the way into Ginny and came hard, her cock pulsing deep inside Ginny’s tight arse as she filled it with cum. In her pleasure Hermione was aware that Harry was cumming too, and she could feel his cock twitching as he came inside Ginny’s pussy.   
  
Hermione could feel Ginny cum again through all this, as both her holes were fucked hard and deep. When the last few spurts of Hermione’s orgasm had finished she slid her cock out of Ginny’s arse and leaned away. She looked down and saw Harry’s cum leaking out of Ginny’s cunt, and her own cum out of Ginny’s arse, slathering all over Harry’s bollocks as they twitched in his pleasure. 

  
Ginny collapsed onto Harry’s chest, her chest heaving from the exertion and ecstasy, and Hermione stood beside the bed, looking at them again. Harry looked so happy, at last, and Hermione was so glad to see his face without trouble or worry after so many years of torment. Finally Hermione took her wand and pointed it at her cock, looking down to see it softening after so much use today.  
  
“Renovo Insumo!” she incanted, and watched as her cock shrank away and then vanished. “That’s enough of that for a while, at least.” She sat on the bed next to Harry and Ginny. At this point, Ginny had slid off of Harry and was lying on her side, looking tired. “And you look like you’ve had enough as well.” Hermione laughed, seeing Ginny’s state.   
  
“Mmnph. Just came my brains out, thank you very much,” Ginny mumbled. “You two keep going if you like, m’wrecked.”  
  
Hermione knew she meant it offhandedly, but Ginny couldn’t have known how her words send a cold shiver down Hermione’s spine. Would that have really been okay with Ginny? Hermione thought. She looked down at Harry, who had a conflicted look on his face as well after Ginny’s suggestion.  
  
“Well, I think we’d rather include you, Ginny,” Hermione said. “I’d be all right watching you two shag, or doing naughty things to Ginny while you shag her, Harry. But as for Harry and I, well, he’s too much like my brother. Besides, I think I’d feel guilty, like I was hurting Ron.” Hermione decided that laying out the boundaries now was probably best, because in her eyes this had already gone quite far enough.   
  
“Ginny’s more than enough witch for me, Hermione,” Harry said, nodding his approval at Hermione’s words. “Ron is lucky to have you. But I always have wondered what you looked like naked, and I must say your tits are lovely.”   
  
Hermione blushed and swatted Harry. “Maybe later you can watch Ginny suck on them,” she said with a wicked smile.   
  
“Ooh,” Harry moaned, and Hermione could see his cock stir to life again. The next three days were going to be interesting indeed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: Hermione/Ginny. Fluff, Crack-Fic, PWP. Post-War. FemSlash, futanari, Sex Magic.  


* * *

Hermione reclined on the sofa, reading a tome on Transfiguration that she had gotten after her most recent interest in the subject had been piqued. She was happy for the accident some two weeks ago, but she wanted to avoid something with more serious consequences so she had decided to read up and improve her knowledge.

Pansy’s observations about Transfiguration were right - it had been one of Hermione’s best subjects at Hogwart’s, but even Hermione admitted there were things about magic and its intent that she still did not know. She practiced with objects that were on the coffee table as she read, transfiguring them as she recited the spells and committed them to memory.

Hermione had adopted Ginny’s very casual attire around the apartment, which had led to a few interesting encounters in the living room and the hallway even after Harry had gone back to the Ministry. Now Hermione sat back on the couch, clad in only a tee shirt and knickers as she read. She heard Ginny clear her throat and was surprised to see that Ginny was wearing more than she was - a long-sleeved pyjama top and bottoms.

“Are you going to bed?” Hermione laughed, “Or are we going to bed?” Hermione set her book aside and wet her lips.

Ginny sank to her knees on the floor in front of Hermione. “No, we’re staying put,” she replied. Hermione slid her arse forwards in the seat of the sofa, and Ginny put her hands on her thighs, holding them open.

Hermione leaned back and looked down at Ginny, who was busy kissing and licking the insides of her thighs. Ginny’s mouth moved closer to the gusset of Hermione’s knickers leaving a trail of saliva on Hermione’s skin.

Ginny moved Hermione’s knickers aside, exposing her treasures and pressed her tongue flat against her clitoris, laving it from side to side. Hermione put her hand in Ginny’s hair, playing with it as Ginny licked and fingered her pussy. Ginny had been doing this sort of thing often since Harry had left a few days ago, and Hermione had enjoyed the sex they’d had without the benefit of the naughty spell Hermione had stumbled upon, and then perfected.

Hermione felt her orgasm building slowly; she loved the way Ginny licked pussy, and blushed to think that her brother could do with a few lessons. Even after Hermione had cancelled the transfiguration she had noticed that her orgasms came more easily and more powerfully. Whether that was a side effect of the transfiguration or she was becoming a nymphomaniac Hermione didn’t know. Her breathing quickened and she groaned Ginny’s name as she came, shuddering and bucking her hips up into Ginny’s face.

Ginny wiped Hermione’s fluids from her chin and smiled as she sat up. She leaned in to kiss Hermione, sharing the musky, warm flavor of her pussy in their mouths. Ginny grinned and pushed her pyjama bottoms and her knickers down just enough to reveal her surprise, which she began to slide up and down against Hermione’s slick labia.

Hermione looked down and gasped. “Oh Ginny, when did you do that?” she asked, seeing that Ginny had found her transfiguration spell and cast it on herself. Ginny’s hard, weeping cock was quickly becoming coated with Hermione’s fluids as Ginny slid it up and down her quim.

Ginny teased Hermione’s opening with the firm head of her shaft. “You left the parchment in the living room,” Ginny admitted. “I just memorized it, and I’ve been waiting for a good time to try it out myself.”

“It looks lovely,” Hermione admitted, not wanting to admit how much it reminded her of Ron’s thick, glorious cock. Hermione spread her legs and shifted forwards on the edge of the sofa, licking her lips in anticipation. Ginny was teasing her still, and it made Hermione whimper. Ginny’s fingers and tongue were good, but she was looking forward to a hard cock.

Ginny pressed the head of her cock against Hermione’s entrance, trying to keep her cool in the face of the powerful feelings that this magic produced. Ginny thrust forwards and moaned as she penetrated Hermione’s entrance, shallow at first, then deeper on each stroke after.

“Oh sweet Merlin, Hermione, how did you ever...” Ginny trailed off as Hermione felt her thrust forwards and then stop. Hermione kissed Ginny as she struggled with the sensations of having her cock buried all the way deep inside Hermione’s tight, warm cunt.

“It feels so good,” Hermione smiled. “Can you feel me gripping you? I’m holding you inside me, Ginny.” She continued to kiss Ginny and caress her, and pulled off her pyjama top to expose her breasts. When Hermione bent to take one of Ginny’s pert nipples in her mouth, Ginny wailed in pleasure and pushed all the way into Hermione’s pussy, thrusting deep as she came.

Ginny panted and slumped forwards into Hermione’s arms, embracing her and kissing her neck. Ginny pulled Hermione’s shirt off and returned the favor, paying attention to Hermione’s breasts. When she looked down, Ginny saw that she was still hard and still thrusting inside Hermione in short strokes; her hips had been moving on their own.

“Keep going,” Hermione panted and started to rub her clit while Ginny remained hard inside her. Hermione put a hand on Ginny’s arse, urging her to continue to thrust as she rushed to a quick but satisfying orgasm. Hermione kissed Ginny as she came around her cock.

Ginny pushed Hermione back and sucked on her nipples, one and then the other as Hermione continued to masturbate with Ginny’s throbbing shaft still buried deep in her pussy. Ginny put her hands on Hermione’s hips and started to thrust deep and hard, pistoning in and out of Hermione’s slick opening. Hermione nodded her approval and bit her lip, moaning as another climax came fast on the heels of Ginny’s hard thrusts.

“Oh, Ginny that’s so good,” Hermione moaned, “Fuck me.” Hermione could feel that Ginny was impossibly hard inside her, and looked down to see Ginny rubbing her pussy, hand tucked under her cock as it slid in and out of Hermione’s tight entrance. After only a few strokes Ginny wailed and bucked against Hermione, cumming inside her for a second time.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Ginny panted. “How did you ever manage to last longer than a minute?” Ginny saw her hard shaft sliding in and out of Hermione’s pussy, now sopping from Ginny’s release. “For that matter, how do wizards?”

“Wizards are used to it, I guess,” Hermione replied, laughing. “Can we move to the bedroom?”

Ginny nodded and slid out of Hermione’s cunt slowly, whimpering from the pleasure. Her legs wobbled as she stood up, and Hermione took her hand and led her to her room. Hermione pushed Ginny’s pyjama bottoms and knickers down and off and then shed her own knickers, standing before Ginny. She embraced Ginny and kissed her deeply, letting her hand stray down to Ginny’s cock, which was quickly hardening again.

“Oh Hermione,” Ginny squirmed as Hermione held her cock, “This magic is simply brilliant. It’s amazing to feel things the way a wizard does.”

“Yeah, it really is,” Hermione admitted as she pushed Ginny towards the bed. “Shagging you was amazing. So tight and warm... I hope I feel just as good.” Hermione grinned wickedly and lay on her back, letting her legs fall apart. Hermione ran her hands up and down the insides of her thighs and displayed her wet opening to Ginny. Hermione was pleased to see Ginny’s cock throb and Ginny took hold of it, wanking as she climbed into the bed.

Ginny placed her hips against Hermione’s and entered her, sinking deep into her pussy. Ginny started to thrust slowly as she lay on top of Hermione, leaning down to kiss her. The friction between their breasts only added to the growing sensations that Ginny enjoyed as she fucked Hermione deep and slow.

Hermione put her hands on Ginny’s arse, caressing her as her thrusts continued. Hermione had already cum twice in the living room, but it didn’t stop her from wanting to see what Ginny did with her spell. So far she wasn’t disappointing, and her firm cock felt good as Ginny moved in and out of Hermione’s tight cunt.

“I’m getting close again,” Ginny moaned, and thrust deep and stopped.

“Just move your hips and I’ll do the same,” Hermione urged, bucking up into Ginny’s twitching cock. Ginny drove all the way into Hermione and started to kiss her as the two witches ground their hips together. Before long, Ginny’s breathing became ragged as her climax approached.

“Hermione, you feel so good,” Ginny wailed, “I’m gonna cum!” Ginny yelped and thrust hard into Hermione, her cock twitching from her climax, filling Hermione’s pussy up again.

“Yeah, that’s good,” Hermione whispered, delighting in the feel of Ginny’s firm cock twitching inside her.

Ginny was still hard, and lifted partway off of Hermione, supporting herself with her arms. She looked down between them to see her cock sliding in and out of Hermione’s tight pussy and it caused a new surge of energy in her sex. Ginny stayed inside Hermione, pulling and pushing, feeling the delicious friction on her cock.

“Ginny, I want you to keep going,” Hermione urged. “I want you to keep shagging me till one of us gets so tired we can’t go on.”

“Are we testing the limits of your spell?” Ginny asked, laughing.

Hermione pondered that assessment. “Well, I would like to know how many times you can cum with it over the next, say, few hours.”

“Shall I stay like this, then, till one of asks to switch positions?” Ginny asked, bringing her body back down to cover Hermione’s.

“This is fine - you’re lighter than your brother,” Hermione explained, kissing Ginny. “And yes, we’ll switch when one of us asks to.”

“Suits me fine, this position is lovely,” Ginny went on, as her thrusts got faster.

“I agree,” Hermione nodded, and wrapped her legs around Ginny’s waist.

*****

Hermione’s head swam from the exertion, but the last few hours had been worth it. She continued to buck up and down on Ginny’s cock, and was soon rewarded with another climax from her partner. Ginny thrust her hard cock up into Hermione’s cunt and exploded, and Ginny’s head thrashed back and forth, her sweaty hair sticking to the pillow. Hermione shuddered as another orgasm followed all of the rest, because feeling Ginny cum inside her was enough to send her over the edge every time.

Hermione’s legs were on fire from the exhaustion and she finally slid off Ginny and collapsed on the bed next to her. Thick gobbets of cum bubbled and oozed out of Hermione’s thoroughly fucked pussy and pooled in the crack of her arse and on the bedsheets. Hermione was embarrassed by the noise it made, but Ginny just giggled and sat up to watch.

Hermione spread her cunt open with two fingers, smiling at Ginny, who was obviously enjoying the view. Hermione looked down to see the thoroughly filthy mess she was right now, her pussy stuffed full of Ginny’s cum.

“It’s hard to believe that I put all of that inside you,” Ginny remarked, amazed to see the thick, white fluid still flowing out of Hermione’s opening. Ginny couldn’t help but wank as she watched the naughty display.

“Goodness, Ginny, I think perhaps you’d better cancel the spell,” Hermione laughed as she saw Ginny wanking in spite of all the orgasms she’d had. Even as Hermione watched, Ginny came again, cum splashing across Hermione’s thigh.

Ginny sighed after her climax and stood up, fetching her wand from the nightstand. Ginny  pointed the wand at her cock and with a swift motion exclaimed, “Renovo Insumo!” Ginny watched as her sex returned to normal and, sated and exhausted, collapsed next to Hermione.

Hermione sat up and fetched her own wand, and cast a cleansing charm on herself, whisking away all the excess fluids that had undoubtedly soaked through the sheets. The past few hours of marathon shagging had made her sore, but had been enlightening. It seemed that the transfiguration was only limited by the stamina of those involved, and that even then the spell enhanced the stamina of the witch who had grown the cock. Hermione had barely seen Ginny’s cock soften to less than half-erect the entire time they had been at it.

Hermione sat up and got out of bed, seeing that Ginny was already drifting off to sleep. Naked, she sat at Ginny’s writing desk and took notes, recounting all that she’d observed of Ginny during their encounter. She also decided to write notes about her own experience, to the best of her recollection. As she recalled all of the naughty things she had done these last few weeks, Hermione couldn’t help herself - she took up her wand and pointed it at her crotch.

“Volubilis Insumo,” she whispered, not wanting to wake Ginny. Hermione picked up her quill again, squirming in her set, wanking her hard cock as she wrote down everything she remembered from this evening back to the first night she had transfigured herself a cock by accident. She left out the names, of course, but she recalled in salacious detail her encounter with a ‘certain shopkeep.’

Hermione bit her lip, and her cock twitched as she prepared to cum. She leaned back in her chair and pointed her cock upwards, spraying thick strands of cum all over her abdomen and her tits. She let out a deep breath and cancelled the transfiguration, and finished up her notes.

Hermione replaced the quill on Ginny’s desk, rolled up the parchment, and quietly went down the hall to her own room preparing to go to bed. Her mind turned to all the things that had happened over these last few weeks, and how she had found herself doing things she never imagined she’d do on a bet, let alone willingly. Pansy’s words about intimacy came to mind again, and how the intimacy she’d shared with Ginny had brought them closer. She thought about all the naughty things she’d like to do with Ron now...

They had been so repressed, growing up, having the looming shadow of war and death over them - they never had a chance to experiment or play around sexually, like Hermione knew that Muggle teenagers did. Ginny has found the time, with Luna, which Hermione would never have imagined. She realized that she found herself imagining quite a bit these days.

Hermione thought her predicament had turned out for the best. She blew out the candle and drifted off to sleep, with a new outlook and new dreams to look forward to - the kind of dreams that soak your knickers and made you reach for your partner.


End file.
